UM CONTO SOBRE ESPERANÇA
by Reggie Jolie
Summary: ELFOS, HUMANOS, MAGOS, ANÕES. Amor, amizade. Batalhas perdidas ou vencidas. Legolas, Thranduil e uma humana. Uma tentativa de recontar O SENHOR DOS ANÉIS do ponto de vista de Legolas. Segunda parte de OF ELVES AND HUMANS. Capítulo 06 ON-LINE.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: UM CONTO SOBRE ESPERANÇA (novo titulo).**

**Autora:** Reggie_Jolie

**Casando:** Legolas/ Deirdre

**Censura:** R

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Beta:** Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.

**AVISOS:** sexo e violência

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.

Linha temporal: Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).

**Sumário:** Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Começamos hoje nossa jornada seguindo AS DUAS TORRES. E sim é meu livro favorito. Especialmente porque nesse livro, Tolkien explora o mundo dos homens. E Rohan como disse P.J. No DVD extra de AS DUAS TORRES é um mundo baseado na escandinávia. E eu ADORO a Escandinávia.

CAPITULO DEDICADO A SADIESIL (Mestra), Lourdiana e minha nova leitora, que me empolga com suas reviews, Cora Coralina. Divirtam-se.

"_Meu coração fala claramente: o destino do Portador não está mais em minhas mãos. A Comitiva desempenhou seu papel. Mas nós, que permanecemos, não podemos abandonar nossos companheiros enquanto tivermos forças. Venham! Partiremos agora!_" ARAGORN In: O senhor dos Anéis, AS DUAS TORRES."

_**Cap 01. OS CAVALEIROS DE ROHAN PARTE I**_

_**ano 3019**_

_**FEVEREIRO.**_

_**MIRKWOOD**_

_**THRANDUIL**_

Com um gesto, o rei, dispensou o grupo de soldados cuja tarefa era cuidar dos _portões do reino_. Ele estava chateado. Era o mínimo que poderia falar. Mas outro sentimento crescia dentro dele. Traição. Ele se perguntava exatamente o que levara Deirdre a sair de Mirkwood, sem avisar a ninguém. Ela não saíra sozinha. Tinha um elfo por companhia. Um elfo que não tinha como tarefa principal, a de ser seu guarda-costas. Thranduil estava com raiva. Ele sentia vontade de destruir algo.

Quando os soldados e criados sairam, ele levantou-se e atirou ao chão tudo o que estava sobre ela e ao seu alcance. Copos, jarros, pergaminhos, velas. Nada ficou imune a fúria real.

Minutos depois um criado entrou e silenciosamente começou a limpar o cômodo. Thranduil olhou-o e voltou-se para uma parede. Ali pendurado estava um mapa de seu reino. Uma batida a porta revelou a entrada de um dos seus conselheiros. Na realidade seu amigo, Thargon. O criado saiu em silencio. A sala estava de volta a sua ordem.

"Veio tripudiar? É isso que veio fazer aqui velho amigo?" indagou Thranduil.

"Eu poderia. Mas não o farei. Eu sei que você ama a _firieth_ do seu íon." respondeu Thargon.

"Isso tudo ainda é ressentimento Thargon? Quantos anos você viverá até esquecer a humana que não caiu em seus encantos amigo?" Thranduil tornou a perguntar.

"Não vim até aqui para rememorar um passado do qual não gosto amigo. Mas perguntar que tipo de providências tomaremos nesse caso?"

"Nenhuma." Respondeu Thranduil recostando-se na cadeira.

"Sim Thargon. Nenhuma. Quando Deirdre voltar e ela vai voltar. Eu decidirei o que eu farei com ela e Anarínion. E somente eu farei alguma coisa."

_**ROHAN.**_

_**ARAGORN**_

A escuridão pairava sobre eles. Ao longe uma nevoa pálida indicava o local onde corria o Anduin. Pedras. Um longo desfiladeiro de pedras. A lua crescente a oeste. As sombras eram negras. Eles passaram a primeira noite buscando pistas. Então Aragorn decidiu que seguiriam pelas colinas de Emyn Muil, pelo lado leste, onde os pequenos vales e desfiladeiros pareciam ser a opção que os uruk-hai fizeram.

"Para que lado você acha que os orc iriam"? Legolas indagou.

Era madrugada ainda. Estavam descansando antes de voltarem a procurar por Merry e Pipin, assim que o sol nascesse.

"Vamos para o rumo norte. Vamos pelos campos dos rohirrim." Respondeu Aragorn.

Aragorn estava curvado em direção ao chão. Os olhos fechados. Os sentidos alertas. Era o ranger novamente. Buscando pistas a seguir.

"Já alcançamos aqueles que estamos caçando". Disse Legolas. "Olhem!"

Cinco orcs mortos estavam amontoados. O chão estava escuro de sangue.

"Aqui está outro enigma. Disse Gmili. Mas ele necessita da luz do dia, e por ela não podemos esperar."

"Apesar disso, qualquer que seja o modo de decifrá-lo, parece trazer alguma esperança. Provavelmente, os inimigos dos orcs são nossos amigos. Existe algum homem morando nessas colinas?" Disse Legolas.

"Não." Rebateu Aragorn. "Os Rohirrim raramente vêm aqui e estamos longe de Minas Tirith. Pode ser que algum grupo de homens estivesse caçando aqui por motivos que desconhecemos. Mas acho que não é isso?"

"O que você acha?" Gmili perguntou afinal.

"Acho que o inimigo trouxe consigo seu próprio inimigo. Estes orcs são do norte, de muito longe. Entre os mortos, não vemos nenhum daqueles orcs grandes com insignias estranhas. Houve uma discussão, eu suponho: não é uma coisa muito incomum no meio desse povo maligno. Talvez tenha havido alguma disputa pela estrada." Aragonês concluiu.

"Ou pelo prisioneiros. Vamos esperar que os hobbits também não tenham encontrado aqui o seu fim." disse Gmili.

_**DIAS DEPOIS**_

Tres dias eles seguiam os uruk-hai de Saruman.

"Rohan. Lar dos senhores dos cavalos." Disse Aragorn.

Os três estava parados e contemplavam a paisagem de campos que se descortinava a frente. A cordilheira na qual os companheiros estavam desciam abruptamente sob seus pés. Cerca de quarenta metros abaixo, havia uma saliência ampla e desigual que terminava de repente na borda de um penhasco escarpado.

Dali se viam os amplos e verdes campos de Rohan.

"Há alguma coisa estranha acontecendo aqui. Alguma força do mal dá velocidade a estas criaturas. Põe sua vontade contra nós." O cansaço era visível no rosto do guardião.

Legolas adiantara-se e estava mais a frente sobre uma das colinas rochosas.

"Legolas! O que seus olhos elficos vêem?" indagou Aragorn

"Os Uruk viraram a nordeste. Eles levam os Hobbits para Isengard." respondeu o elfo.

"Saruman." Disse Aragorn.

Seguiam os uruk a luz do dia. E de vez em quando encontravam pertences jogados.

"Parem!" Gritou Aragorn. "Não me sigam ainda!" O guardião foi até um ponto da trilha onde julgou ter visto sinais que separavam-se da trilha principal.

"Sim. Estão nitidas. Pegadas de um hobbit. Acho que são de Pippin. Ele é menor que o outro. E olhem isto. Aragorn ergueu um objeto que faiscou a luz solar."

"As folhas de Lórien não caem a toa. Disse Aragorn. "Isto não caiu por acaso. Foi jogado como um sinal."

"Então os hobbits devem estar vivos." Disse Gmili. "Isso nos anima. Não os estamos seguindo em vão."

"Vamos esperar que ele não tenha pagado caro demais por sua ousadia" _ disse Legolas_ "Venham! Vamos continuar!"

Ao crepusculo pararam novamente. Eles adentraram doze léguas no territorio de Rohan. E assim os três viajantes estabeleçeram um padrão. Paravam apenas a noite para descansar. Gmili e Aragorn dormiam primeiro. Mas ao acordarem com o nascer do sol encontravam Legolas já de pé, completamente descansado embora o elfo fosse o último a deitar-se.

"Se é que você realmente dorme mestre Elfo?" Implicou Gmili.

O eldar nada respondeu.

**ÉOMER**

A névoa cobria a margem do rio. Há uma semana Éomer filho de Éomund, seguia orcs. O rei não gostara nada disso. Mas ele e Theodred caçavam os monstros. Separaram os grupos dois dias atrás. Éomer parou e o éored seguiu-o. De onde estava eles podiam ver que havia cavaleiros mortos na margem.

"Theodred" sussurou Éomer. "Encontrem o filho do rei." disse Éomer.

Os homens apearam e correram para ver se havia alguém vivo. Mas este parecia ser um trabalho inútil. Começou a chover.

"Mordor pagará por isso." Um dos soldados lamentou a perda de seus amigos.

"Estes orcs não são de Mordor." Disse Éomer empurrando com o pé um dos orcs mortos. Há dias ele e Theodrerd, o primo, caçavam orcs pela terra de Rohan.

"Meu Senhor Eomer aqui". Chamou Fengel, um dos soldados, próximo a margem do rio.

Ele correu. Ao chegar ao lugar e desvirar o ferido, que tinha parte do corpo dentro do rio, descobriu tratar-se do primo, Théodred.

"Ele está vivo. Vamos embora." Disse Éomer pegando o primo e futuro rei nos braços.

"Vamos para Medulsed."

Era uma jornada longa, e Éomer esperava que o primo sobrevivesse a ela.

Eles desmontaram no pátio em Medulsed. As pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro. Decerto seu tio logo seria avisado. Théodred, o filho do rei, fora ferido por orcs.

Eowyn subia apressada as escadas do palácio. Ela fora avisada da chegada do irmão e do primo.

Quando ela entrou no quarto de Theodred encontrou-o deitado na cama. Éomer em silêncio a seu lado.

"Théodred." Ela chamou em voz baixa. A mesma que sempre usava quando tratava de doentes. O rapaz não respondeu.

Ela olhou para Éomer e seguindo o olhar do irmão, afastou um pouco a coberta que estava sobre o abdome do primo.

O ferimento era profundo. Constatou Eówyn.

Os dois irmãos foram procurar o rei. Havia notícias nada boas a serem dadas.

"Seu filho está gravemente ferido meu senhor." principiou Eowyn.

O rei estava sentado em seu trono. A mente distante e ausente.

"Foi uma emboscada de orcs." Disse Eómer. "Se não defendermos nosso país, Saruman o tomará a força."

"É mentira." A voz veio do lado esquerdo do trono. E pertencia a um homem todo vestido de preto. Era Grima. Conselheiro do rei Theoden.

"Saruman, o Branco, sempre foi nosso amigo e aliado." Gríma aproximou-se do trono devagar e fitou Éomer.

"Gríma." Chamou o rei. O conselheiro ajoelhou-se ao lado do rei.

"Gríma".

"Orcs andam livremente por nossas terras." Éomer começou a fazer um relatório do que os Éored do rei encontravam por toda a Rohan.

"Sem repressão ou contestação. A vontade. Orcs com a mão branca de Saruman."

Para confirmar suas palavras Éomer deixou cair um capacete com uma mão branca impressa nele, no tapete defronte o rei.

Gríma olhou-o de alto a baixo. Momentaneamente em silêncio.

"Por que você traz esses problemas a uma mente já perturbada?" Indagou Gríma. Debruçando-se sobre Théoden.

"Não percebe. Você deixou seu tio já esgotado com essa rebeldia sempre fomentado guerras."

"Fomentando Guerras?" Indagou Éomer.

A situação ali se invertera. Parecia que Gríma era um sobrinho cuidadoso, evitando aborrecimentos a um idoso doente e Éomer o sobrinho rebelde.

Subitamente Eomer aproximou-se de Grima e levantou-o pela gola da tunica preta que usava.

"Quanto tempo faz que Saruman o comprou? O que foi que ele prometeu Gríma?" Ingadou Eómer.

Gríma tremia.

"Quando não restar homem vivo terá sua parte do tesouro?" inquiriu Éomer.

O movimento dos olhos de Gríma chamou a atenção de Éomer. Ele seguiu o olhar do conselheiro e descobriu Éowyn, que se dirigia para junto de Theodred.

"Há muito tempo tem observado minha irmã. Seguido os passos dela." disse Éomer

Subitamente Éomer viu-se separado de Gríma por dois guardas.

"Você vê coisas demais, Eomer, filho de Eomund." Disse Grima.

"Você está nesse momento expulso do reino de Rohan sob pena de morte." Decretou Gríma. Os soldados acompanharam Eómer até fora do palácio.

Um Éored inteiro acompanhara-o no exílio.

"O que vamos fazer?" Indagou ELFHELM.

"Caçar os que feriram Théodred. Vamos colocar suas cabeças na ponta de estacas."

"Vamos para o Folde Ocidental. Disse Éomer."

**A SER CONTINUADO...**

GLOSSARIO:

Firieth-humana

Ion-filho


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: UM CONTO SOBRE ESPERANÇA**

**Autora:** Reggie_Jolie

**Casando:** Legolas/ Deirdre

**Censura:** R

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Beta:** Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.

**AVISOS:** sexo e violência

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.

Linha temporal: Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).

**Sumário:** Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.

" _São voluntariosos e cheios de orgulho, mas tem o coração sincero, são generosos em pensamentos e ações; destemidos mas não cruéis, sábios mas incultos, não escrevendo nenhum livro mas cantando muitas canções, à maneira dos filhos dos homens antes dos Anos Escuros._" Aragorn In O senhor dos Anéis, As Duas Torres. P 23.

_**CAP. 02. OS CAVALEIROS DE ROHAN PARTE II**_

NOTA DA AUTORA: O capítulo pode parecer um pouco confuso, mas optei por contar os vários acontecimentos dele, sobre o ponto de vista de Éomer, Aragorn e dos Hobbits. Para quem gosta do Legolas, hoje a participação dele é pequena. Prometo que no próximo capítulo vocês serão recompensados.

_**ANO 3019**_

_**EOMER**_

__Finalmente depois de alguns dias caçando por todo o Folde Ocidental alcançaram o grupo de Uruk-hai. Era noite. As criaturas amaldiçoadas estava na borda da floresta de Fangorn.

O Éored caiu sobre eles como uma tempestade cai sobre o solo, de uma única vez. As criaturas estavam ocupadas cortando algo quando eles chegaram.

Éomer arremessou a lança e atravessar as costas de um uruk-hai. Os demais o imitaram. Eram duas frentes de combate. Sessenta cavaleiros vindos da esquerda e mais sessenta da direita. O Éored lutava assim se necessário fosse.

Éomer viu um uruk-hai muito próximo a floresta afastado dos demais. Ele impeliu a montaria e eesembainhando a espada Eómer a criatura. A besta gritou e Éomer impeliu a montaria a frente, certo de que matara a fera.

Os arqueiros armavam o arco e flecha e mais orcs eram atingidos. As bestas tentavam escapar mas era em vão. Eles andavam em círculos e o número de orcs ia diminuindo. Éomer sentia dentro de si a alegria da batalha. Ele desmontou e correu até um orc que estava na borda da floresta. Em questão de minutos a criatura estava morta. Não havia sobrado um único orc vivo. Théodred estava vingado.

"E agora?" Indagou Elfhelm

"Empilhem e queimem os corpos." Disse Éomer

"Vamos continuar nossa viagem ao nascer do sol."

_**ARAGORN**_

__Fora o guardião que os vira primeiro. Aragorn vira uma sombra no chão. Eles haviam parado outra vez a noite. Adiante deles os planaltos do Descampado de Rohan. A nordeste a floresta de Fangorn parecia uma muralha intransponível.

"Cavaleiro!" Gritou Aragorn pondo-se de pé. "Muitos cavaleiros montando em cavalos velozes estão vindo em nossa direção."

"Sim." Legolas confirmou. "Tem cabelos dourados e lanças brilhantes. O líder é muito alto."

"Agudo é o olhar dos _edhel_," disse Aragorn.

"Não!" Rebateu Legolas. "Os cavaleiros estão há pouco mais de cinco léguas de distância."

"Cinco léguas ou uma, não podemos escapar deles nesta terra deserta. Vamos esperá-los aqui ou devemos seguir nosso caminho?" Indagou Gmili.

"Vamos esperar. Estou cansado e nossa caçada foi um fracasso. Ou pelo menos outros chegaram à nossa frente, pois esses cavaleiros estão retornando pela trilha dos orcs. Podemos receber notícias deles".

"Ou lanças." Respondeu Gmili.

"Há três selas vazias. Mas não vejo hobbits." disse Legolas

"EU não disse que seriam boas notícias." Falou Aragorn. "Mas, sejam boas ou más, vamos esperar aqui."

E desceram a colina com Aragorn a frente, prontos para enfrentar os cavaleiros que se aproximavam.

_**ÉOMER**_

O Éored produzia um som semelhante ao de um trovão. Cavalgávamos em pares, sempre em direção ao norte quando ao passarmos por uma colina ouvimos um grito. A um gesto o éored inteiro voltou-se na direção do som. E surpresa. Cercamos um anão, um elfo e um humano. Longas lanças pontiagudas, feitas de freixo, foram apontadas e o humano ergueu as mãos num sinal clássico de rendição.

"O que fazem um elfo, um homem e um anão na terra dos Cavaleiros?" Indagou Éomer. Usando a Língua Geral do Oeste.

Alguns dos cavaleiros, tinham nas mãos arcos, com flechas apontadas para os três inusitados companheiros de viagem.

O anão resolveu responder.

"Diga seu nome _mestre-dos-cavalos_ e eu lhe direi o meu." Havia insolência no tom de voz do anão. E isso irritou o cavaleiro.

Com um olhar o Éomer deixou a lança de lado e apeou. Os demais não baixaram a guarda. As lanças continuavam apontadas para o estranho trio.

Gmili elevou o olhar a medida que Éomer aproximava-se.

Aragorn pousou a mão no ombro de Gmili pedindo calma.

"Eu lhe cortaria a cabeça anão, se estivesse um pouco mais acima do chão." respondeu Éomer.

"Morreria antes de desferir o golpe." Respondeu Legolas apontando o arco para o rosto do cavaleiro. Ato continuo e as lanças aproximaram-se mais ainda dos três caçadores. Era o que Aragorn temia. Parecia que a sorte definitivamente o abandonara desde a morte de Gandalf.

"Sou Aragorn, filho de Arathorn. Este é Gmili filho de Glóin. E Legolas do reino da Floresta." O guardião fez as apresentações.

"Somos amigos de Rohan e de Theóden, seu rei." Insistiu Aragorn.

"Théoden já não distingue amigos de inimigos, mesmo em sua própria família". Respondeu Éomer. "Meu nome é Éomer, filho de Éomund, e chamam-se Terceiro Marechal da Terra dos Cavaleiros."

Em seguida retirou o capacete e os cavaleiros recolheram as lanças.

"Antes me digam a quem servem?"

" Não sirvo a homem nenhum, mas persigo os servidores de Sauron por quaisquer terras onde possam andar. Estamos caçando um bando de Uruk-hai a Oeste. Eles capturaram dois amigos nossos." continuou Aragorn.

"Nós matamos os Uruk durante a noite." Respondeu Éomer.

"Havia dois hobbits com eles." Disse Gmili.

"Vocês os tomariam por duas crianças." Insistiu Aragorn.

"Não sobrou ninguém." Respondeu Éomer.

"Contamos todos os mortos e os espoliamos, depois empilhamos as carcaças e as queimamos como é nosso hábito." Ele indicou uma coluna de fumaça que se elevava ao longe.

"Não estamos falando de crianças ou de anões_ Gmili insistiu. "Nossos amigos eram Hobbits."

"E o que vem a ser eles? Esse nome é estranho. Aliás coisas estranhas tem acontecido ultimamente. Há muito tempo Boromir, filho de Denethor partiu em busca de uma resposta e o cavalo que emprestamos voltou sozinho. Que sina terrivel vocês trazem do norte?" inquiriu Éomer

"A sina da escolha." respondeu Aragorn. Então ele jogou o manto para trás e retirou a espada da bainha, que reluziu a luz do sol. E pareceu a Gmili e Legolas que Aragorn crescera e Éomer encolhera. Aos olhos de ambos Aragorn revestira-se de majestade de modo inquestionável.

"Estamos andando em lendas ou cantigas antigas?" Então ele dispensou o éored e voltou a indagar Aragorn.

"Por alguma razão, você não está me contando tudo sobre sua missão Aragorn, filho de Arathorn. Seria muito mais fácil ajuda-lo se eu soubesse o que além dos seus amigos hobbits vocês procuram?" indagou Éomer.

"Nosso líder era Gandalf, o cinzento. Partimos de Imladris. Boromir filho de Denethor vinha conosco. Minha missão era ajudar Boromir, iriamos até Minas Tirith, lutar na guerra contra Sauron."

"Gandalf foi nosso hóspede por muitas vezes." respondeu Éomer.

'Infelizmente Gandalf não retornará mais. Ele caiu na escuridão nas Minas de Moria." disse Aragorn.

"Uma noticia terrivel você traz consigo. Quando isso aconteceu?" indagou Éomer

"Há quatro dias viajamos desde o Tol Brandir. Minha missão agora é de guiar essa comitiva, disse Aragorn."

"Vocês percorreram quarenta e cinco léguas a pé?" indagou Éomer. "Resistente é a raça de Elendil. Mas no momento o que mais nos preocupa é Saruman." disse Éomer.

"Saruman envenenou a mente do rei e quer soberania sobre estas terras." Explicou Éomer. "Minha companhia é de homens leais a Rohan. Por isso fomos banidos."

"O mago branco é astuto." Insistiu Éomer. "Ele caminha por aí, dizem, como um velho de capuz e capa". Éomer começou a mover-se. Passou por Gmili e parou defronte a Legolas.

"E, por toda a parte, seus espiões passam por nossos sentinelas."

"Não somos espiões" disse Aragorn.

"Acredito no que diz Aragorn, filho de Arathorn. E se você pudesse se juntar a nós, seria de grande valia. Há muito trabalho nesses dias para um cavaleiro que maneja bem uma espada. Poderia-mos inclusive encontrar trabalho para o machado de Gmili e o arco de Legolas." disse Éomer.

"Agradeço. Mas não posso abandonar meus amigos, a própria sorte. E parece que ela tem nos faltado continuamente." respondeu Aragorn.

Éomer olhou para onde seu grupo estava parado e percebeu ansiedade neles. Com um gesto o líder dos cavaleiros, chamou o éored que se afastara a uma ordem sua, e ofereceu dois cavalos aos viajantes.

_Hasufel! Arod!_

"Que estes cavalos lhes tragam melhor sorte que aos antigos donos. Adeus."

"Procurem seus amigos." Insitiu Éomer.

"Mas não tenham muita esperança. Ela abandonou estas terras. Para o norte!"Comandou Éomer.

O Éored inteiro o seguiu deixando os três caçadores e os dois cavalos em meio aos campos.

_**PIPIN**_

Era uma noite fria. Os uruk-hai pararam e se reuniram no alto de um pequeno monte.

"Não vamos dar mais nenhum passo."

Os hobbits foram jogados ao chão. Era noite. A lua começava a aparecer e a iluminar o local, quando os Uruk-hai pararam.

Depois de um tempo Pipin começou a perceber que não uma, mas várias fogueiras estavam sendo acesas, longe o suficiente para que eles do monte, não vissem quem as acendiam, mas perto o bastante para vê-las. Ele não sabia mas começava assim um jogo de gato e rato.

"Os malditos peles-brancas." Rosnou um Uruk-hai.

"Eles nos alcançaram."

Um grupo de uruk começou a atirar mas as flechas se perdiam na escuridão e se atingiram algum alvo eles não ficaram sabendo.

"Eles vão esperar o sol, malditos! O que o velho Ugluk pensa que está fazendo?"

"Você bem que gostaria de saber o que eu penso." Respondeu Ugluk, que era o chefe daquela expedição.

"Não adianta tentar fugir ou atacar. Há mais cavaleiros nesse lugar para varrer nosso grupo.

Só há uma coisa há se fazer. Esperar. Esses malditos peles-brancas enxergam como corujas. Eles tem uma visão noturna melhor que os outros homens por tudo o que ouvi dizer e não esqueça dos cavalos! Mauhúr e o outros estão na floresta e devem aparecer a qualquer momento."

Assim eles estabeleçeram um padrão. Fugiam abertamente do cavaleiros a quem eles chamavam de peles-brancas durante o dia, pondo uma grande vantagem entre eles e paravam a noite.

E assim foi por três dias inteiros. Os grupos de uruk-hai a frente e os cavaleiros atrás até que os cavaleiros conseguiram emboscá-los.

Os Uruk-hai estavam na borda da floresta de Fangorn.

"Façam uma fogueira!" Gritou Ugluk

Pipin arrastou-se para perto de Merry. O amigo havia desmaiado há horas. Pipin esperava que ele estivesse bem. E esperava também que Aragorn e os outros tivessem encontrado o broche de Lórien que ele jogara ao chão.

"Acho que talvez tenhamos cometido um erro ao sairmos do Condado Pipin." Merry falou.

Havia sangue saindo do supercilio. A voz do amigo estava quebrada. Ele lamentava-se.

Ouviu-se o som de machados. Eram os uruk-hai cortando as árvores visando a fogueira.

Outro som chamou a atenção dos Hobbits. Eram os uruk-hai Os Hobbits começaram a entender a liguagem dos orcs, que passaram a usar a lingua geral. Eles perceberam que aquele grupo era composto por três, de origens diferentes, unidos por uma mesma missão. Mas eram inimigos ao que tudo indicava.

"Não há tempo para mata-los adequadamente. Não há tempo para diversão nessa viagem."

"Isso não se pode evitar_ disse outro_ mas, porque não mata-los rapido. Mata-los agora? São um incomodo desgraçado, e estamos com pressa. A noite está chegando, e devemos nos mexer e ir adiante."

"Ordens"_ disse uma terceira voz_ "_Matem todos MAS NÃO OS PEQUENOS: eles devem ser trazidos VIVOS o mais rápido possivel_. Isso é as minhas ordens."

"Quem é o patrão? Saruman ou o Grande OLHO? Temos de voltar imediatamente." retrucou outro uruk

Discutiam entre si, sobre a quem pertencia o comando daquela operação.

Então vieram muitos berros e o som de armas que se chocavam. Os três grupos brigavam. Merry e Pipin observavam com cuidado.

"Estou faminto. Estamos comendo este pão carunchento há tres dias." rosnou o Uruk-hai

"É! Porque não podemos comer carne?" Indagou outro.

"Que tal eles?" Perguntou o uruk-hai olhando diretament para os hobbits.

"Eles não podem ser comidos." Falou o maior deles. O que provavelmente era o líder daquela expedição.

Então ele abaixou-se e pegou os Hobbits e afastou-se do grupo.

"E as pernas deles?" Insistiu outro Uruk-hai. Parecem saborosas. Eles não precisam delas.

"Afaste-se!" Tornou a bradar o chefe. Ele empurrou um dos uruk e a confusão se instalou, com eles gritando novamente numa língua que os hobbits não compreendiam e nem faziam a menor questão de compreender.

Então um Uruk-hai desembainhou sua espada e cortou fora a cabeça do outro. Ela caiu aos pés dos hobbits que olharam para trás e viram um corpo, agora sem cabeça, desabar.

"Parece que a carne voltou ao menu rapazes!"

Os hobbits foram jogados ao chão. A turfa era mole por isso eles não se machucaram.

E Merry viu ali a única chance de escapar. Rastejando em meio ao campim alto, ele e Pippin começaram a afastar-se do grupo que lutava e discutia entre si. Os hobbits rastejavam em silêncio até serem parados por um peso em suas costas. Merry foi virado e viu-se cara a cara com um grande Uruk-hai que brandia uma faca.

"Vamos gritem! Berrem! Ninguém vai salvá-lo agora!" disse Grishnákn

Ele puxou Merry pelo manto, e quando a lâmina estava bem perto do rosto do Hobbit, o Uruk-hai foi atingido por uma flecha que veio da escuridão e que atingiu a mão esquerda de Grishnákn, que gritou. Merry caiu ao chão.

Pippin ouviu então o som de cascos, e no momento em que Grishnákn levantava e corria foi pisoteado e uma lança atravessou-lhe o corpo.

Os hobbits viram um grupo grande a cavalo investir contra os uruk-hai. Quem quer que fossem eram seus amigos naquele instante. Uma parte dos cavaleiros parecia ter sido treinada para usar o arco e flecha, mesmo montado, e vários dos uruk-hai tombavam.

As espadas se entrechocavam. Uruk berravam. Lanças trespassavam corpos. Os hobbits assitiam tudo aquilo atônitos.

"Até agora tudo bem? Mas como evitar sermos espetados?" Indagou Merry

"Precisamos fugir" disse Pippin. Ele aproximou-se do corpo de Grishnákn, procurou e retirou de um bolso, uma faca longa e afiada e cortou as amarras.

"Agora vamos!"

Então eles perceberam que estavam longe de onde a luta concentrava-se e arrastara-se por alguns metros.

"Devemos procurar abrigo ou seremos vistos"

"Aqui as margens são muito escarpadas." Disse Pipin. "Para a frente agora!"

Eles foram andando lado a lado ao longo do rio.

"Você tem se saído muito bem, Mestre Tuk. Bom trabalho. Mas o meu receio é de ficarmos perdido para sempre." Pippin falou.

"Não acho que você tenha muita noção de onde está, Pippin, mas gastei meu tempo em Valfenda de forma mais produtiva. Estamos indo para o oeste, ao longo do Entágua. A extremidade das Montanha Sombrias está à nossa frente, e também a floresta de Fangorn. Disse Merry.

"Conduza-nos para a frente, Mestre Brandenbuque! Ou para trás! Fomos avisados para não entrar em Fangorn. Mas alguém tão sabido não esqueceria isso." Disse Pipin.

"Eu não esqueci." Rebateu Merry. "Mas mesmo assim, entrar na floresta me parece melhor do que voltar para o meio da batalha."

_**ARAGORN**_

Os três caçadores observaram Éomer e os outros afastarem-se. Aragorn segurava as montarias pelos arreios.

Aragor ficou com o cinza-escuro, Hasufel, Legolas e Gmili com Arod, que era menor, contudo era inquieto e fogoso, e cavalgaram em direção a coluna de fumaça.

Ao longe viram a cabeça deçepada de um Uruk-hai espetada na ponta de uma lança. Era uma espécie de advertência sinistra contra a esperança de encontrar os Hobbits.

Apearam.

Gmili revolvia ansioso o monte de carcaças tentando encontrar algo que pertencesse aos pequenos.

Aragorn gritou e chutou um capaçete.

Legolas olhava desolado para a cena toda.

"Falhamos com eles", disse Gimli.

Alguns segundos se passaram até que Aragorn falou.

"UM hobbit deitou aqui." Disse Aragorn ao olhar o chão atentamente.

E outro.

"Eles rastejaram." O ranger falou. Ele estava agachado no chão, vendo o que os demais não estavam treinados para verem.

"As mãos estavam amarradas."

Ele levantou um pedaço de corda do meio do capim alto.

"A corda foi cortada."

"Eles correram aqui." Aragorn caminhava e ia decifrando as pistas. Legolas e Gmili o acompanhavam em silêncio.

"Foram seguidos."

Subitamente Aragorn começou a correr.

"Eles foram para longe da batalha, rumo a Floresta de Fangorn." disse por fim o ranger.

Os três caçadores estavam na borda da Floresta.

"Fangorn?" Indagou Gmili.

"O que deu neles para ir até lá?"

**A SER CONTINUADO...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: UM CONTO SOBRE ESPERANÇA**

**Autora:** Reggie_Jolie

**Casando:** Legolas/ Deirdre

**Censura:** R

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Beta:** Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.

**AVISOS:** sexo e violência

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.

Linha temporal: Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).

**Sumário:** Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**: Capitulo dedicado a aniversariante da semana. Parabéns LOURDIANA.

_**"Os sábios só falam do que conhecem, Gríma, filho de Gálmód. Você se transformou num verme estúpido. Portanto fique em silêncio, e mantenha sua língua bifurcada atrás dos dentes. Não passei pelo fogo e pela morte para trocar palavras distorcidas com um servidor até que caiam raios do céu." Gandalf em As Duas Torres: "O Rei do Palácio Dourado", p. 118.**_

_**CAP 3. O LORDE SÁBIO,O CONSELHEIRO E O REI ÉLFICO**_

_**IMLADRIS**_

_**DEIRDRE**_

Eles estavam em Imladris há três dias. Lorde Elrond os recebera bem. No dia anterior ela fora apresentada a toda a família.

Deirdre estava sentada, os pés balançavam nervosos. Sentia-se como uma criança que tinha tomado uma decisão errada e dali por diante arcaria com as consequências. Angustiada Deirdre levantou-se e foi até a sacada mais próxima e aproximou-se do balcão. Dali era possível observar grande parte do Vale de Imladris.

Afinal exclamou em voz alta.

"No que eu estava pensando quando decidi vir até aqui. E se esse enigma não ajudar em nada afinal".

"Fez muito bem em vir até aqui."

"Minha senhora." Deirdre voltara-se para a origem do som e descobrira a anfitriã da casa. A filha de Lorde Elrond.

"Por favor. Nada de minha senhora." Arwen, a _estrela vespertina_ sorria.

"Não tenha receio. Meu pai saberá ajudá-la. Afinal não é sempre que o rei Thranduil envia alguém até Imladris." A elfa aproximou-se de Deirdre e postou-se ao lado da humana.

"Esse é o problema." Admitiu Deirde olhando nos olhos azuis da ellith.

"O rei Thranduil não me enviou. Eu fugi e convenci Amord Anarinion a vir comigo."

"Bom eu sabia que havia uma razão para Legolas ter escolhido você. Você é destemida minha cara. Poucos fariam isso."

A humana riu um riso nervoso.

Arwen retomou a conversa.

"Thranduil sempre acreditou ter controle sobre todo o seu povo. E acredito que ele pensava assim também sobre o próprio filho. Mas a sua presença aqui mostra que Legolas finalmente cresceu. Que foi capaz de fazer escolhas que nem sempre corresponderão exatamente ao que o rei deseja."

"Mas o rei o enviou ao conselho presidido por Lorde Elrond." afirmou Deirdre.

"Sim. Ou ele mesmo teria de vir." respondeu Arwen.

"Vamos lá. Meu pai a espera em seus estudos. Ele me disse que terá dias proveitosos pela frente ajudando você."

"Ada. Sua visitante está aqui. Como você me pediu.

"_Hannon Le_"

"Venha minha cara. Vamos ver que tipo de ajuda eu posso oferecer-lhe." disse Lorde Elrond.

Outra vez Deirdre estava no salão de estudos. As mesmas paredes repletas de livros, o chão de ladrilhos e mais uma vez ele indicou-lhe uma cadeira próxima.

"Eu acredito que decifrei a mensagem que Legolas deixou. E o rei ficará contente com ela. Eu lhe garanto." afirmou Lorde Elrond.

Deirdre sentou-se exalando uma respiração que não sabia que tinha prendido.

"Acalme-se. Sua busca e missão está só começando." falou Lorde Elrond enquanto desenrolava o pergaminho que ela já conhecia.

_**UMA SEMANA DEPOIS**_

Na manhã seguinte voltariam para Mirkwood. E Deirdre achava-se nervosa. Afinal saíra do reino sem a permissão de Thranduil. Lord Elrod oferecera-lhe uma escolta, o que ela recusara prontamente. Não viera até ali, para despojar o senhor elfico de seus soldados, ainda que momentaneamente.

"Partirmos pela manhã então?" Indagou Armord Anarinion.

"Sim. É chegada a hora de voltar." Respondeu Deidre.

"Nervosa?" Indagou Amord.

"Sim. Eu não vou mentir. Eu fugi. E o rei não vai ficar nada satisfeito com isso. Creio que eu caí vários pontos na escala de satisfação de Thranduil."

O _edhel_ riu.

"É verdade."

Os dois ainda estavam conversando quando foram interrompidos por Lindir.

"Fico feliz em saber que aprecia os nossos jardins senhora."

"Bom dia Lindir." Respondeu Deirde.

"Sim. Os jardins são adoráveis. Há uma mistura de plantas aqui bem interessante."

"Meu senhor Elornd pede para lembrar-lhe que haverá um jantar de despedida para vocês hoje a noite no Hall do Fogo."

"Diga a Lorde Elrond que eu e Amord compareceremos."

_**ARAGORN**_

O dia amanhecera. E encontrara os três caçadores conversando após um fraco desjejum. Gmili, como era de se esperar foi o que mais lamentou esse fato.

Eles tinha outro problema naquela manhã. Os cavalos, Arod e Hasufel, sumiram durante a noite. Então combinaram entre si que a prioriade seria encontrar Merry e Pipin. Depois pensariam nos cavalos, que Éomer de Rohan cedera como prova de bondade e que haviam fugido.

Aragorn convençera a todos que o melhor a fazer era entrar na floresta de Fangorn. Onde ele esperava encontrar pistas dos dois hobbits por ali.

"A floresta não é má! Afirmou Legolas. Não importa o que as histórias sobre ela digam."

"Bem, a floresta não tem motivos para sentir ódio de mim"- disse Gmili. O anão estava decididamente nervoso. "Não lhe fiz mal algum."

"Sinto o ar abafado. Esta floresta não é mais leve que a floresta das trevas de onde você vem Mestre elfo. É difícil até respirar." disse Gmili.

"A floresta é muito velha. Tão velha que me sinto jovem outra vez. Como não me sinto desde que viajei com vocês crianças. É uma floresta repleta de lembranças." Afirmou Legolas.

O anão encolheu-se ao ouvir um som alto.

"AS árvores estão falando umas com as outras." Disse Legolas.

Gmili com o machado erguido tinha uma expressão de pavor em seus olhos.

"Gmili." Falou Aragorn. "Abaixe essa arma. Você é a causa de todo esse murmúrio."

A contragosto o anão o fez.

"Há alguma coisa lá, Aragorn." Afirmou Legolas indo na direção que indicara ao guardião.

"O que está vendo?" Indagou Aragorn. Já ao lado de Legolas. Os olhos do elfo vasculhavam a grande distância.

"O mago branco se aproxima." Respondeu o _edhel_.

"Não deixe que ele fale. Lançará um feitiço sobre nós." Retrucou Aragorn. Os três caçadores esperavam.

"Precisamos ser rápidos." Falou o guardião.

Silenciosamente os três aprontavam-se para atacar.

Legolas lançou uma flecha que caiu a seus pés. A espada de Aragorn subitamente queimou sua mão. O machado de Gmili caiu. E eles se viram envoltos numa grande claridade que cegava a tudo.

"Vocês estão seguindo as pegadas de dois jovens hobbits." Disse a voz. A claridade não os permitia ver absolutamente nada.

"Onde estão eles?" Indagou o guardião. Já que falar era a única opção de que ele dispunha.

"Eles passaram por aqui anteontem a noite." Respondeu a voz em meio a luz.

"Encontraram alguém que não esperavam. Isso consola vocês?"

"Quem é você?" Insistiu o guardião. Com a mão na altura dos olhos tentando ver além da luz ofuscante.

"Mostre-se!" Exigiu o ranger.

A luz diminui de intensidade e o mago finalmente apareceu.

Era Gandalf. Mas ao mesmo tempo não era Gandalf. Ele estava...diferente.

"Não pode ser." Disse Aragorn totalmente confuso.

Legolas prontamente ajoelhou-se vendo no mago algo que o guardião ainda não entendera.

Gmili o fez também. O machado esquecido no chão.

"Você caiu..."insistiu Aragorn.

"Atravessei o fogo e a água. Da mais funda masmorra ao pico mais alto eu lutei contra o Balrog de Morgoth. Até que finalmente derrotei meu inimigo e ele encontrou seu fim na encosta da montanha."

"A escuridão me dominou. E eu me desgarei do pensamento e do tempo. As estrelas rodavam. E cada dia era tão longo quanto uma era inteira da Terra. Mas não era o fim." o Istari continuou.

"Senti a vida em mim outra vez. Eu fui mandado de volta. Até concluir a minha tarefa."

"Gandalf." Disse Aragorn aproximando-se do mago.

"Gandalf?!" A voz do mago demonstrava dúvida.

"Sim. É como eu era chamado."

"Gandalf, o Cinzento. Era esse meu nome."

"Gandafl." Gmili estava alegre outra vez. Ele esqueçera o receio que tinha de Fangorn.

"SOU Gandalf, o BRANCO." Então ele falou:

"E eu me encontro com vocês de novo, na virada da maré."

"Uma etapa da viagem acabou. Outra começa agora." Gandalf, o Branco conduzia-os para fora de Fangorn, para imenso alívio de Gmili. O anão não gostara nem um pouco do lugar.

"A guerra chegou a Rohan. Devemos ir a Edoras o mais rápido possível." Gandalf embrulhou-se na velha capa, o mais rapidamente possível. Eles seguiram-no descendo o alto patamar descendo a margem do Entágua. Não falaram mais nada, até pisarem outra vez na grama além das bordas de Fangorn. Não havia nenhum sinal de cavalos.

"Eles não retornaram." Afirmou Legolas. "Será uma longa caminhada."

"Eu não vou caminhar. O tempo urge." Disse Gandalf. Depois levantou a cabeça e deu um grande assovio.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e viram um cavalo sair de entre as árvores ao longe e galopar em direção a eles.

"Há mais de um cavalo vindo para cá." Disse Aragorn.

"Certamente." Disse Gandalf. "Somos carga demais para um só."

"Aquele é um Mearas" Disse Legolas. "Se meus olhos não me enganam e não estou sobre algum feitiço."

OS cavalos chegaram. Gandalf aproximou-se . O pelo do animal brilhava ao sol.

"Este é Scadufax. O senhor dos cavalos." Os viajantes cumprimentaram-no.

"Vamos imediatamente para Medulsed. O tempo está passando. Imploramos que usem toda a velocidade que puderem. Hasufel levará Aragorn, e Arod levará Legolas_ disse Gandalf. Vou colocar Gmili a minha frente, e com sua permissão Scadufax levara nós dois. Agora só vamos esperar que vocês bebam um pouco de água."

_**AMROD**_

Era como viver um pesadelo. A estrada que antes estava verde agora deserta mostrava pontos onde fora queimada. Ainda bem que era uma viagem curta. Ao que parecia até os animais da floresta haviam sumido. Em seis dias estariam em casa. Por enquanto deviam estar prontos para todos os problemas possíveis.

Passaram por amoreiras queimadas. O espaço entre os rochedos onde antes havia capim alto estava vazio. Mais adiante era possível ver um bosque de pinheiros na encosta da montanha. O sol se escondia por trás das montanhas e as sombras cresciam quando resolveram parar. Acamparam em um recanto da estrada em meio a samambaias.

"Você dorme primeiro _Tarien_."

Ela estreitou os olhos conhecendo o pensamento do amigo.

"E você me acorde ou teremos grandes problemas se eu só acordar pela manhã porque alguém insistiu em ser cavalheiro demais."

O _ellon_ riu e Deirdre agradeceu mentalmente aos Valar por ter um sono leve. Amord a rendeu horas depois.

"Eu ouvi lobos." Ele disse gravemente.

"Sim. Não é um bom sinal." retrucou Deirdre. "Vamos torcer para que nossa boa sorte continue e eles fiquem bem longe de onde estamos."

O amanhecer encontrou-os de pé. _Lembas, _o pão de viagem dos elfos, foi o café da manhã. Então retomaram a jornada. Havia névoa pelos vales. Eles avistavam carvalhos e olmos. Eles permaneciam a leste das Montanhas Sombrias.

"Logo estaremos perto da Carrocha." Lembrou Amord.

"E isso significa _orcs_. Eu aprendo rápido Amord." Deidre pilheriou "Lembre-se disso. E eu sei que não iremos tomar esse caminho."

"Vamos diretamente para os Portões da Floresta. Para o Norte." completou Amord.

Passaram pelos campos que se não fosse inverno estariam repletos de flores. O chão era gramado e macio. Então eles galoparam e só paravam a noite para descansar. Eles cavalgavam cuidadosamente sempre atentos ao caminho.

"_Neeka Ennas _(Olhe ali)" Amord indicou.

Era uma casa ou o que restara de uma casa. Só havia uma parede em pé. O telhado fora totalmente consumido. Eles galoparam até lá.

O ar gelado da manhã invadia-lhe os pulmões. Mesmo a capa que usavam não era suficiente para aquecê-los. O frio mordia. Eles desmontaram. Deirdre andando com cuidadosamente para evitar as poças d'água.

"A guerra chegou aqui."

"Quem foi o responsável por estes ataques? Orcs?" Indagou Deirdre

"Sim. Mas também podem ter sido humanos" afirmou Amrod.

"Tem razão. Há humanos que se juntariam a Sauron". Afirmou Deirdre.

"Vejo que o tempo em Imladris foi proveitoso. O que mais você aprendeu?"

"Que eu tenho de ser bem convincente com o rei ou estaremos em sérios apuros."

O _edhel_ riu.

Eles ainda estavam examinando o local quando Amord subitamente pediu silêncio com um gesto. Ela assentiu. Ficaram a espreita até que eles apareceram. Eram três. Mas três orcs a luz do dia era algo extraordinário. Era somente uma questão de segundos até eles serem encontrados.

Um som de gravetos se partindo chamou a atenção da dupla que se voltou.

"Há! você está ai. O que o atrasou Ufthak?" Perguntou Aglak.

"E desde quando você é o chefe?" Respondeu Ufthak

"Nenhum de nós é o chefe dessa expedição. E nossa missão é vigiar a estrada que vai para a terra dos malditos elfos" disse Krim-Mog.

"Eu só não entendo porque voltamos até aqui. Não sobrou ninguém" disse Ufthak.

"Aglak é quem sabe o motivo. Parem de reclamar e vasculhem a área. Só então vamos vigiar a estrada dos elfos."

Deirdre e Amord estavam em silêncio sabendo que era apenas uma questão de tempo até serem descobertos. Os orcs resmungavam em sua própria língua até que eles ouviram na língua geral.

"Vejam." Chamou Aglak.

"Cavalos. Isso significa humanos por perto. Eu sabia que valia a pena voltar aqui."

"Vamos caçá-los."

Amord olhou para Deirdre que assentiu. Ele desembainhou a espada e ela fez o mesmo. E esperaram.

Os orcs avançaram para eles.

Eles gritavam numa língua que ela não entendia e nem queria entender. Na realidade o significado era fácil. Eles tinham certeza da vitória.

Ambos sacaram as espadas e esperaram. O grupo se dividiu. Dois deles avançaram em Amord enquanto o outro continuou avançando para Deirdre.

A criatura vestia uma amardura. Na realidade eram pedaços de várias armaduras. Havia uma cota de malha reluzente ao redor do pescoço.

Isso vai ser problemático, pensou Deidre rapidamente.

Ela golpeou a criatura. Que aparou-lhe o golpe.

"Está morta humana."

"Ainda não." O som das lâminas roçando uma na outra se fez ouvir.

Ela estocou na lateral do corpo do orc. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu uma quentura molhar-lhe a mão. A lâmina negra havia feito um corte ali.

"Não pense demais." Deirdre ordenou a si própria. A mão estava ferida.

"Deirdre." Ela ouviu Amord gritar.

O orc voltou a cabeça nesse instante dando a Deirdre a oportunidade de tirar o punhal que trazia na bota. Ela lançou-a curta distância. Atingindo o orc nas costas. A besta urrou e investiu contra ela, Deirdre arriscou e enfiou a espada na garganta do orc acima da cota de malha. O sangue negro jorrou.

"Você está bem?" Indagou Amord. Ele olhou a mão ensanguentada dela.

"Eu faço a mesma pergunta amigo." afirmou Deirdre

"Isso não é bom. Essas lâminas são contaminadas. Não é hora para pilhérias."

"Então é muita sorte nossa que sendo um excelente curador, Lorde Elrond tenha nos presenteado com algumas coisas muito necessárias para essa viagem." afirmou Deirdre

"Eu sei de um curador de Mirkwood que poderia ficar ciumento com suas palavras."

"Então a pilhéria vençeu afinal." retrucou Deirdre.

Eles foram atrás dos cavalos que não estavam muito longe.

"Moonracer." Chamou Deirdre. A égua negra veio docilmente.

Limparam e trataram os ferimentos.

"Vamos embora. Antes que mais dessas criaturas malditas apareçam outra vez." Disse Deirdre.

_**DEIRDRE**_

A Última légua do caminho era a mais difícil. Eles já tinham atravessado os portões da floresta. Era possível reconhecer as faias características, em meio a trilha estreita. Ali o sol não penetrava totalmente.

"Eles já nos viram?"

"Sim alteza."

"Ótimo. Se for possível Amrod eu gostaria de falar com o rei sozinha."

O elfo estava visivelmente chocado com tal pedido.

"Alteza. Que tipo de homem seria eu se não assumisse meus atos perante o rei." Deirdre parou Moonracer e voltou-se para o elfo.

"Não estou pedindo para você não assumi-los, meu amigo. Estou pedindo que me deixe falar com o rei primeiro. "

A pouco mais de 100 metros do rio da floresta escutaram a voz.

_DARO!_

Ambos pararam a montaria e esperaram. Não foi nenhuma surpresa para Deirde que entre o grupo de sentinelas, que os parara estivesse O Conselheiro Thargon. Ela podia apostar que ele estivera todos os dias de sua ausência ali. Ele tinha uma aparência régia, como se fosse ele o rei.

"_Mae Govannem Tarien Deirdre."_

"_Mae Govannem Conselheiro Thargon."_

Deirdre sustentou o olhar que o conselheiro lhe deu, por nada neste mundo seria ela a primeira pessoa a desviar o olhar. E depois de alguns segundos ele o fez.

"Temos ordens para escoltá-la diretamente a presença de sua majestade."

"E eu esperava que assim fosse. "

Eles seguiram o conselheiro e sua escolta em silêncio absoluto. Outra coisa que ambos perceberam era que os sentinelas estavam vestindo armaduras. Deidre reconheçeu que Thranduil começara a preparar-se para a guerra e isso era bom.

Chegaram a ponte sobre o rio, a luz do sol incidia sobre eles ali. Os portões se abriram magicamente e logo desmontavam no pátio. Como sempre havia muitos que passavam por ali. A escolta parou.

Ela sorriu ao reconheçer Turélio. Um dos cavalariços. Deirdre chamou-o com um gesto.

"Cuide bem dela, Turélio. Moonracer quase virou jantar de um grupo de orcs."

"Sim. _Mae Govannem Tarien."_

"_Mae Govannem Turélio._"

Estava de volta a carvena que aprendera a apreciar e a amar. E tinha muito o que conversar com o rei. Só esperava que ele estivesse disposto a ouvi-la.

_**A SER CONTINUADO...**_

GLOSSÁRIO:

EDHEL-elfo

Hannon le-obrigado

Mae Govannem- seja bem vindo(a).

Tarien-princesa


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: UM CONTO SOBRE ESPERANÇA**

**Autora:** Reggie_Jolie

**Casando:** Legolas/ Deirdre

**Censura:** R

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Beta:** Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.

**AVISOS:** sexo e violência

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.

Linha temporal: Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).

**Sumário:** Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.

**Cap 04. O REI DOS ROHIRRIM, O MAGO E A DAMA DE BRANCO.**

_**GANDALF**_

_**02 DE MARÇO**_

Gandalf falava com Scadufax, e o cavalo partiu num passo veloz, mas que os outros ainda podiam acompanhar. Depois de um tempo voltou-se de repente, e escolhendo um lugar onde as margens eram mais baixas entrou no rio, e então foi para o sul, passando por uma região plana, aberta e ampla.

Era a primeira vez que Gmili o filho de Glóin via as planícies de Rohan, onde o vento passava como em ondas no mar.

"Scadufax está fazendo o caminho mais rápido até o palácio de Théoden, sob as encostas das Montanhas Brancas_ disse Gandalf_Assim será mais rápido. O solo é mais firme no Estemente, onde fica a trilha principal que vai para o Norte, através do rio, mas Scadufax sabe o caminho através de cada charco e concavidade."

Por horas eles cavalgavam. A relva para espanto de Gmili era muito alta. Legolas por sua vez estava atento ao lugar, tentando encontrar ali algum lugar indicado pelas lembranças de Deirdre.

Passaram por poças d'água, pântanos úmidos mas Scadufax _sempre_ parecia saber como evitar as armadilhas do caminho.

"Ali fica o desfiladeiro de Rohan"_ disse Gandalf_ "Agora está quase a oeste de onde estamos. Ali fica Isengard."

"Vejo uma grande fumaça_disse Legolas_ Que pode ser aquilo?"

Continuaram por dias. Gandalf liderando a cavalgada. Ele só parava quando já era quase noite. Gmili em geral era o primeiro a dormir. Mas Gandalf sempre estava acordado quando o sol começava a lançar seus primeiros raios sobre a terra. As noites em Rohan eram frias.

No último dia de cavalgada os raios vermelhos de luz, saltavam sobre as Emyn Muil. O amanhecer chegava brilhante. Scadufax parou e relinchou contente, como se tivesse cumprido o seu objetivo e Gandalf disse:

"Olhem! Fale Legolas! Conte-nos o que você está vendo à nossa frente!"

"Vejo um rio branco que desce da neve. No ponto onde ele sai da sombra do vale, uma colina verde se ergue sobre o leste. Há um fosse, uma muralha e uma cerca-viva de espinhos a contornam. Lá dentro telhados de casas; e no meio sobre uma plataforma verde, ergue-se imponente uma grande casa de homens. Com um teto de ouro."

"Sim. Tudo isso está correto." afirmou Gandalf.

"_Aquela é Edoras, e o palácio dourado de Meduseld._" afirmou Legolas

"Correto outra vez. Ali mora Théoden, o rei de Rohan. Cuja mente está dominada." Disse Gandalf. "O domínio de Saruman sobre o rei agora é muito forte. Vamos até lá."

Gandalf incitou a Scadufax e Hasufel e Arod o seguiram.

Era um dia claro e brilhante. Os pássaros cantavam. Campina verdejantes. Salgueiros nas margens do Entágua. Foi então que Gandalf chamou a atenção dos cavaleiros outra vez.

"Olhem! Como são belos os olhos claros em meio a relva. São chamadas de Sempre em mente, _simbelmyne_, pois elas florescem em todas as estações do ano, e crescem onde os mortos descansam. Olhem! Chegamos aos grandes túmulos onde dormem os antepassados de Théoden."

"Quinhentas vezes as folhas vermelhas caíram na Floresta das Trevas, o meu lar, desde a construção do palácio dourado_ disse Legolas_ e temos a impressão de faz pouco tempo."

"Mas para os cavaleiros de Rohan parece tanto tempo_ disse Aragorn_ que a construção dessa casa é apenas uma lembrança nas canções, e os anos precedentes estão perdidos nas névoas do tempo. Agora chamam esta terra de sua casa, seu lugar, e sua fala se diferencia de sua parente no norte."

Eles passaram pelos montículos silenciosos. Seguindo a trilha tortuosa que subia as encostas verdes das colinas, chegaram finalmente às amplas muralhas varridas pelo vento, e aos portões de Edoras.

"Parem forasteiros." Eles foram abordados por soldados em malhas reluzentes, que bloqueavam a passagem com lanças.

"Entendo bem o que dizem_ respondeu Gandalf_ apesar disso, poucos forasteiros entendem. Por que não falam na Língua Geral, como é de costume do oeste, se querem respostas as suas perguntas?"

É a vontade de Théonden que ninguém penetre seus portões exceto aqueles que conheçem nossa língua e são nossos amigos_ respondeu Ciliann

Os soldados olhavam desconfiados aquele grupo. E então o chamado Ciliannn continuou.

"Ninguém é bem-vindos aqui, em tempo de guerra, a não ser nosso próprio povo, e aqueles que vem de Mundburg, na Terra de Gondor. Quem são vocês, que chegam sem avisar através da planície, vestidos de forma tão estranha, montando cavalos parecidos com os nossos?"

"Não somos aparições_ disse Aragorn _ nem seus olhos o enganam, pois realmente estão são seus próprios cavalos, como você bem sabia antes de perguntar. Mas é raro que um ladrão volte para o estábulo. Aqui estão Hasufel e Aros, que Éomer, Terceiro Marechal da Terra dos Cavaleiros, nos emprestou. Trazemos os animais de volta, como prometemos a ele. Então Éomer não retornou, nem anunciou nossa vinda?"

O soldado deixou-os no portão, segundo ordens do conselheiro do rei, Gríma, chamado língua de Cobra. Algum tempo depois os cavaleiros tiveram permissão para entrar no palácio de Theoden.

_**MIRKWOOD**_

_**THRANDUIL**_

O rei os aguardava em seu salão. Ele estava sentado no trono. Ao ver seu amigo Thargon trazer consigo os fugitivos Thranduil sentiu uma certa alegria.

_Aran_. _Tagie_...principiou o conselheiro. Mas Thranduil não o deixou concluir.

_Hannon Le_ Thargon.

Com isso o conselheiro viu-se obrigado a afastar-se deixando Deirdre e Amord frente a frente com o rei.

_Aran. _Deirdre saudou-o. Amord fez o mesmo.

Thranduil desceu do trono e aproximou-se em silêncio da dupla. Ele aproximou-se de Deirdre. Os olhos azuis faiscaram. Os traços de seu rosto suavizaram-se num sorriso ou imitação de um.

_Mae Govannem_ _Ield-nin_.

Thranduil olhou para Amord.

Você está dispensado no momento. Mas não pode sair do reino. Eu _ainda_ irei falar com você.

Thranduil voltou-se para Deirdre e falou baixo o suficiente para que só ela ouvisse.

_Aphada, Ield-nin._

Ela seguiu o rei. Thranduil andava rápido. Ao olhar para o lado, Deirdre percebeu guardas atrás deles dois.

Esses guardas. Essa proteção é realmente necessária _Aran_?

_Kella erebe_. Disse Thranduil. Os guardas estacaram em meio ao corredor.

O salão de estudos privativos do rei. Sim. Ela já estivera ali mais de uma vez. O lugar não lhe era desconhecido.

_San Hame ield-nin._Disse Thranduil indicando uma cadeira.

Seu lar é Mirkwood. Então diga-me_ ield-nin_, porque você saiu do reino em avisar?

Eu recebi uma carta de Legolas. Ela continha um enigma.

E você resolveu que era aceitável fugir na calada da noite, como uma criminosa, para fazer exatamente o que?

Eu fui até Imladris para obter a resposta desse enigma.

E você conseguiu? Indagou o rei.

_Aye._

Parabéns minha cara. Mas isso não muda a minha opinião sobre o que você fez.

Você é uma prisioneira querida. Pura e simplesmente. Até que eu me convença de que fez tudo isso em beneficio do reino.

E porque eu sou uma prisioneira?

Porque fez a escolha errada. Disse Thranduil.

Devo ocupar que cela _Aran_? Posso ocupar a mesma do Gollum. Ela pelo menos foi limpa recentemente.

Não. Você não irá ocupar nenhuma cela. Irá continuar em seus aposentos.

Todas as suas necessidades serão atendidas. Mas não poderá partir. Você não receberá nenhuma correpondencia. Nenhuma visita a não ser que eu autorize.

_Dínen ield-ní _Thranduil ao ver que Deirdre pretendia argumentar com ele.

_Dauges_. _Sane tarien an haust_.

_**EOWYN**_

"Meu senhor, seu filho..." principiou Eowyn. O rei parecia não ouvi-la. Ela acariciava as mãos do rei em silêncio. As mãos que se mostravam muito envelhecidas a cada dia que passava, as unhas grandes e pontiagudas, tão diferente das mãos do tio quando ele era um guerreiro.

"Tio? Não irá até ele? Não fará nada?" Insistiu Eowyn.

O rei Théoden apenas seguiu a sobrinha com o olhar mas nada disse ou fez.

Eowyn deixou o rei em seu trono e dirigiu-se ao quarto do primo. Theodred estava morrendo a cada dia. Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado do leito do primo e chorou.

Chorou por ele, o futuro rei que agora morria. Chorou pelo rei, seu tio, inerte e quase morto no salão e por último chorou por si mesma.

Ainda estava ajoelhada ao lado do primo quando ouviu a voz.

"Ele deve ter morrido durante a noite." Disse Gríma. Ainda na porta.

"Que tragédia para o rei..." ele entrou no aposento. "Perder seu único filho e herdeiro."

Eowyn ergueu o rosto. Gríma sentou-se no leito de Theodred.

"Eu entendo que é difícil aceitar a morte dele." continuou o conselheiro do rei Théoden.

"Principalmente agora que seu irmão a abandonou." Gríma pôs a mão no ombro de Eowyn.

"Deixe-me sozinha, cobra!" Exclamou Eowyn. Erguendo-se subitamente e afastando-se de Gríma.

"Mas você está sozinha." Gríma enfatizou.

"Quem sabe o que você disse para as trevas na amarga vigília da noite. Quando toda a sua vida parece estar se comprimindo. As paredes do seu quarto sufocando você. Uma gaiola prendendo uma coisinha selvagem."

Eowyn saiu correndo do quarto. Ela precisava de ar. Ela só parou no terraço principal. Ao chegar lá o vento tão comum em Rohan se fez presente e com força, arrancando uma flâmula.

_**GMILI**_

O lugar inteiro era como um cemitério. Seguíamos Gandalf. Mas as pessoas pelas quais passávamos pareciam mortas. Mortas vivas o que era pior. O único som era o de um riacho que parecia tagarelar, ao invés das pessoas ali reunidas.

De onde estávamos vimos outros soldados sentados, espadas depositadas nos joelhos. Estavam em guarda. Uma guarda relaxada evidente. Mas ainda assim de guarda.

Subimos as escadas e nos deparamos com os sentinelas que se mantiveram em silêncio. Somente quando Gandalf pisou no terraço eles pareceram adquirir vida.

"Saudações viajante que vem de longe."

"Sou a sentinela de Théoden. Chamo-me Háma. Aqui preciso dizer que deixem as armas do lado de fora."

A contra-gosto mas seguindo uma indicação de Gandalf, entregamos todas as nossas armas. Tive certa vontade de rir, quando Háma insistiu em que Gandalf deixasse o cajado na porta.

"Seu cajado_ disse ele a Gandalf. _ "Desculpe-me, mas ele também deve ser deixado na entrada."

Então aconteceu uma verdadeira mutação. Subitamente Gandalf envelheceu.

"Tolice!" Disse Gandalf. "Prudência é uma coiasa, descortesia é outra. Sou velho. Se não puder me apoiar em meu cajado para ir até lá, então ficarei aqui fora, até que seja do agrado do próprio Théoden vir mancando aqui, para falar comigo."

Gandalf aceitou o braço que Legolas lhe ofereceu como apoio e com o cajado na outra mão entramos todos no salão de Theoden.

Entramos no salão do palácio dourado de Meduseld.

Havia quatro guardas vestidos em armaduras na porta. Háma fez uma saudação ao rei e afastou-se.

No trono estava Théoden, e a seu lado Gríma, o conselheiro do rei.

"Meu senhor, Gandalf o cinzento, vem vindo." Disse Grima.

As portas se fecharam com estrondo. Gandalf ainda apoiado no braço de Legolas, tomou a frente.

A medida que andavamos no corredor central notamos que um grupo de homens, de cabelos compridos, mas sem armadura completa nos acompanhava na lateral.

"Ele é um arauto das más noticias," disse Gríma ao rei.

"A cortesia de seu palácio diminuiu, Rei Théoden." Disse Gandalf.

Passamos por altas colunas encimadas por cabeças de cavalos. Tapeçarias verde e branca nas paredes diretamente atrás do trono. Contornamos uma lareira no meio do salão, aquela hora apagada. Havia um grande caldeirão lá, sustentado por grandes correntes.

"Porque eu deveria lhe dar boas vindas, Gandalf Corvo da Tempestade." disse o rei Théoden. Grima a seu lado cumprimentou o rei.

"Hora tardia que esse feiticeiro escolhe para aparecer" disse Grima."Vou chamá-lo de más noticias." Gríma saiu da cadeira e aproximou-se de Gandalf. "E más notícias não são bem-vindas".

"Silêncio. Mantenha sua língua bifurcada atrás dos dentes." Afirmou Gandalf. E era possível ouvir a autoridade em sua voz. "Não passei pelo fogo e pela morte para trocar palavras distorcidas com um verme estúpido."

Então Gandalf revelou o cajado. E Gríma recuou. O medo visível em sua face.

"O cajado" disse Gríma. "Falei para você pegar o cajado do mago." Ele disse para Háma. Mas não foi Háma ou os guardas subordinados a ele, que vieram em socorro a Gríma.

Aragorn e Legolas combatiam os soldados. Háma evitou que um outro soldado sacasse da espada. Enquanto Gandalf avançava.

"Théoden filho de Thengel por tempo demais ficou sentado nas sombras."

"Se eu fosse você ficaria onde está." disse Gmili com o pé sobre Gríma.

"Ouça-me." insistiu Gandalf. O rei olhava para o lado.

O salão começou a ficar cheio. Os homens de Gríma e o próprio Grima jaziam no chão.

"Eu o liberto do feitiço." Disse Gandalf.

Então ouviu-se uma risada sinistra vinda do rei.

Uma risada que escarnecia de Gandalf.

"Você não tem poder aqui Gandalf, o cinzento."

Gríma tentou levantar-se mas Gmili o conteve.

E então aconteceu. Gandalf retirou a capa cinzenta revelando a roupa branca e o branco de bondade, força, pureza e integridade que ele agora representava. Tudo o que Saruman deveria ter sido e nunca fora.

O Som de um trovão ecoou distante. O salão ficou repentinamente escuro. A única luz parecia provir de Gandalf, o Branco.

"Vou arrancar você Saruman, como se arranca o veneno de uma ferida." afirmou Gandalf.

O rei se contorcia no trono.

Vinda da lateral, apareceu uma mulher vestida de branco e quando ela viu Gandalf, correu ao encontro do rei, mas foi segura por Aragorn. Ela tinha um belo rostos, cabelos longos como um rio de ouro. Havia ansiedade em seus olhos enquanto ela assitia a tudo segura por Aragorn. Aquela era a primeira vez, que víamos Eowyn de Rohan.

"Se eu for Théoden morre." Disse Saruman.

"Você não me matou. Você não o matará." Desafiou Gandalf.

"Rohan é minha." Disse Saruman. Então começou uma batalha de forças e vontades. Que pareceu durar uma eternidade.

"Vá embora." Ordenou Gandalf.

A jovem soltou-se dos braços de Aragorn bem a tempo de amparar o rei que caía do trono. Gandalf respirava aliviado. Sua missão, pelo menos essa parte, fora cumprida.

Então o feitiço de Saruman cessou por completo. O rei remoçava na frente dos seus súditos. Seus olhos adquiriam vida e brilho.

"Gandalf?!" Abismou-se Théoden ao ver o mago a sua frente.

"Respire o ar livre outra vez meu amigo!" Disse Gandalf.

Théoden ergueu-se com certa dificuldade e todos na sala reverenciaram-no.

"Escuros tem sido meus sonhos ultimamente." disse Théoden.

"Seus dedos se lembrariam melhor da velha força, se eles segurassem sua espada." disse Gandalf.

Então Háma aproximou-se do rei trazendo a espada do rei.

Gríma tentou soltar-se outra vez, mas Gmili mantinha-o seguro. Ele agora tremia. Théoden olhou-o e ordenou que o ex-conselheiro fosse jogado para fora do palácio.

"Abram!" Afirmou Gandalf. "O senhor da terra dos cavaleiros se aproxima."

As portas se abriram e um ar fresco entrou, como um assobio. O rei seguia entre Gandalf e Eowyn.

"Mande que seus guardas desçam, a escada. E você senhora, deixe-o um pouco comigo. Tomarei conta dele." disse Gandalf.

A jovem olhou de Gandalf para o tio.

"Vá, Eowyn, filha de minha irmã!" disse Theoden "O tempo do medo acabou."

"Agora, senhor_disse Gandalf. Contemple sua terra! Respire o ar livre outra vez!"

"_Westu Theoden hál!"[Salve o rei Theoden.]_

Todas as pessoas que se reuniram no pátio, ajoelharam-se perante o rei. Aragorn ajoelhou-se diante de Theoden. A única pessoa que não se ajoelhou foi Gandalf.

Gríma por sua vez, pegou um cavalo e saiu a galope de Edoras.

Theoden voltou-se na escadaria que levava ao palácio e sentiu falta de uma pessoa.

"Onde está Theodred?" indagou o rei.

_**A SER CONTINUADO...**_

_**GLOSSÁRIO**_

Aphada-siga-me.

Aran-rei

Dauges-soldados

Ield-nín-minha filha

kella ereb-deixe-nos a sós.

Haust-quarto de dormir.

Hannon-le Obrigado

Mae Govannem-seja bem vindo(a)

Mellon-amin- meu amigo

Tagie-trago


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: UM CONTO SOBRE ESPERANÇA**

**Autora:** Reggie_Jolie

**Casando:** Legolas/ Deirdre

**Censura:** R

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Beta:** Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.

**AVISOS:** sexo e violência

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.

Linha temporal: Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).

**Sumário:** Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.

NOTA DA AUTORA: Este capitulo está baseado mais no filme AS DUAS TORRES do que no livro.

_**CAP 5. O REI DO PALACIO DOURADO**_

_**ROHAN, MEDULSED**_

_**EOWYN**_

Coubera a Eowyn organizar as últimas homenagens ao primo. As carpideiras a ajudaram a lavar e vestir o primo. A armadura fora limpa com areia e reluzia. Théodred tivera o cabelo penteado. A espada em suas mãos.

Por alguns dias Eowyn pensara que somente ela prantearia Théodred, porque até o mago Gandalf chegar, o rei, seu amado tio, parecia-lhe tão morto como Théodred estava.

Puseram-no numa liteira. Um cortejo fúnebre saía de Edoras. Os soldados de Rohan transportavam em seus ombros, aquele que deveria ser seu futuro rei. O silencio imperava.

Théoden seguia atrás do filho. O rei voltara ao normal. O feitiço de Saruman já não imperava sobre ele. Atrás do rei vinham Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf. Toda a população de Edoras estava reunida ali. O cortejo descia até a entrada da cidade, onde estavam escavados os túmulos.

Vestida de negro dos pés a cabeça Éowyn aguardava os soldados. Eles pousaram Théodred defronte ao túmulo que ele ocuparia. Junto ao de seus ancestrais.

Théoden contemplava a tudo em silêncio.

Enquanto Éowyn cantava o lamento pela perda do primo. Ele foi depositado no túmulo.

Os convidados voltaram para o palácio de Medulsed. Gandalf e o rei permaneceram nos túmulos.

"Sempre em mente. Elas crescem sobre o tumulo dos meus ancestrais. Agora crescerão no túmulo do meu filho. Esses dias malignos deveriam ter sido meus." Disse Théoden. Gandalf em pé o cajado na mão apenas ouvia.

"Os jovens morrem e os velhos permanecem. Que seja eu a viver. Para ver os últimos dias de minha linhagem." continuou Théoden.

"A morte de Théodred não foi culpa sua." Disse Gandalf.

"Nenhum pai deveria de ter de enterrar seu filho," respondeu Théoden.

Então o rei chorou. Chorou pelo filho morto. Pelo tempo perdido sobre o feitiço de Saruman.

"_Westu hál! Westu Théodred." _Disse Gandalf e retirou-se deixando o rei com sua dor.

Mas o mago mal tinha dado dois passos, quando ao olhar para as montanhas de picos nevados ao longe, avistou um cavalo. Gandalf percebeu tratar-se de duas crianças que o montavam. Mas a maior delas, desmaiou e foi ao chão.

_**THEODEN**_

Em silêncio ele se perguntava como tudo isso pôde acontecer? De que modo, ele Theoden, rei de Rohan deixara-se enredar por Gríma.

Seus visitantes estavam todos ali. O mago, o humano, o anão e o elfo. Todos esperando uma decisão sua. Mas no fundo ele temia. E se tomasse a decisão errada?

Seu país estava sendo atacado. Um grupo de humanos unira-se a Saruman e invadia, saqueava, ateava fogo as vilas mais distantes. Esse mesmo grupo culpava os Rohirrrim por perdas de eras passadas. E como rei era sua responsabilidade pôr um ponto final nesses ataques.

O fogo aceso crepitava e aquecia o salão. Ao olhar para ele viu Éowyn que alimentava duas crianças. Filhos de seus súditos. Eles vieram de longe para avisar do ataque.

"Foram pegos de surpresa." Disse Éowyn "Agora os homens selvagens seguem pelo Folde Ocidental. Queimam tudo o que encontram." Continuou Éowyn.

"Isso é só uma amostra do terror que Saruman desencadeará." Disse Gandalf. "Com muito mais força agora que é movido pelo medo de Sauron. Cavalgue e confronte-o." Insistiu o mago.

"Afaste-o de suas mulheres e crianças." Disse o Istari, empenhado em aconselhar o rei.

"Você tem dois mil bons homens indo par ao norte enquanto falamos." Disse Aragorn.

Ele e Gimli estavam sentados a mesa. Aragorn fumava um cachimbo. O anão bebia cerveja.

"Éomer é leal a você." Insistiu o filho de Arathorn. "Os homens dele voltarão e lutarão pelo rei."

Théoden levantou-se do trono.

"Devem esta a quase 300 léguas daqui agora." Rebateu o rei. "Éomer não pode nos ajudar." Afirmou Théoden

"Sei o que quer de mim." Exclamou o rei para Gandalf. "Mas não arriscarei a trazer mais mortes ao meu povo. Não arriscarei uma guerra aberta."

"A guerra é iminente, quer arrisque ou não." Rebateu Aragorn.

"Até onde eu sei é Théoden e não Aragorn o rei de Rohan."

"E qual é a decisão do rei?" Indagou Gandalf.

As cornetas tocavam na cidade. Os soldados convocavam a população. MEDULSED seria evacuada Toda a populção iria juntamente com o rei para o abismo de HELM, a grande fortaleza de Rohan.

**MIRKWOOD**

_**AMORD**_

Era noite. Amord Anarinion sabia disso, porque o jantar fora servido há pouco mais de um hora. Deitado no catre ele se perguntava como poderia resgatar sua amiga. O rei a aprisionara em seus aposentos. E as visitas eram controladas. Mas antes de tudo ele precisava ser libertado.

A cela era lugubre. A única luminosidade era das tochas nas paredes. O sentinela vinha três vezes ao dia. Abria-se uma portinhola e a refeição lhe era entregue. A unica vantagem que ele podia ver, era que por estar numa das primeiras celas, longe do rio corrente, ela não era úmida, gelada. Ao contrário o lugar era abafado, quente.

O rei o interrogara três vezes sobre a ida até Imladris E o punira.

Amord Anarinion não tinha medo. Sabia que permanceria na cela até que o rei acreditasse que ele cumprira pena tempo suficiente. Patrulhar. Talvez ele nunca mais o fizesse. O rei o acusara de traição. Amord vira o desprezo no olhar dos soldados ao trazerem-no para a cela. Também lhe fora negadas visitas. Mas ele sabia que a exceção de Laurea ninguém tentaria visita-lo.

**GANDALF**

SCADUFAX.

Não havia montaria mais rápida.

Théoden não ficara contente quando Gandalf pedira especificamente pelo _mearas_. Mas no final cedera. Afinal fora o rei mesmo que dissera dever um presente a Gandalf.

"Fogem para as montanhas quando deveriam ficar e lutar. Quem vai defende-los senão seu rei." Gandalf estava indignado com o rei.

"Está fazendo o que julga melhor para o seu povo." Disse Aragorn. "O Abismo salvou-os no passado."

"Não há como fugir do desfiladeiro. Théoden vai cair numa armadilha. Acha que eles estarão em segurança."

Chegaram aos estábulos. Gandalf entrou na baia onde Scadufax estava.

"Vai haver um massacre Aragorn." Disse o Istari.

"Théoden tem grande determinação mas temo por ele. Temo pela sobrevivência de Rohan. Ele precisará de você antes do fim Aragorn. O povo de Rohan precisará de você."

"Sua defesa precisa resistir."

"Vai resistir." Afirmou Aragorn.

"O peregrino cinzento. Era como me chamavam. 300 vidas de homens tive nessa terra e agora não tenho tempo. Com sorte, minha busca não será em vão. Aguarde minha vida ao raiar do quinto dia." discursou Gandalf

"Ao amanhecer, olhe para o leste."

"Vá." disse Aragorn.

Gandalf saiu cavalgando Scadufax. Parecia o vento. Iam em busca de Éomer e seus cavaleiros.

**ARAGORN**

Era uma longa e silenciosa procissão. As pessoas evacuavam a cidade.

O rei desceu a escada. Os demais o seguiram. Gmili foi ao lado de Legolas, com o machado nos ombros.

"Bem. Partimos. Os homens precisam de muitas palavras antes das ações. Meu machado está inquieto em minhas mãos. Contudo eu não duvido que esses rohirrim tenham mãos bem ferozes no momento necessário. São pescoços dos orcs que eu queria cortar, e não barbear os escalpos de homens_ disse Gmili, batendo no cabo do machado."

No portão encontraram um grande exercito de homens, velhos e jovens, todos prontos na sela. Mais de mil estavam ali reunidos. Suas lanças eram como uma floresta irriquieta. Gritaram com muita alegria quando Théoden surgiu. Alguns seguravam o cavalo do rei, Snawmana, e outros seguravam os cavalos de Aragorn e Legolas.

As trombetas soaram. Os cavalos empinaram e relincharam. Lanças batiam nos escudos. Então o rei levantou a mão, e numa velocidade semelhante ao inicio de um grande vendaval o último exercito de Rohan cavalgou.

O grupo seguiu um caminho que ia para noroeste, ao longo das Montanhas Brancas. O caminho subia e descia cortando riachos velozes, campos verdes.

Eles eram um grupo grande mas lento. Havia doentes, velhos, crianças. E era dever de Théoden conduzi-los em segurança até o Abismo de Helm, a grande fortaleza de Rohan.

No primeiro dia cavalgaram e caminharam por cinco horas seguidas e acamparam ao anoitecer. Não acenderam fogueiras, mas os soldados ficaram em alerta. Retomaram a caminhada pela manhã.

As pessoas andavam devagar. As montanhas assomavam a distância. Deveriam atravessá-las.

O segundo dia de cavalgada foi passando, e o ar ficou mais pesado. Durante a tarde, nuvens escuras começaram a alcança-los. O sol se pôs vermelho, um prenuncio de sangue a ser derramado. Um cavaleiro vindo de longe aproximou-se do acampamento.

Éomer está aqui? Finalmente voces chegaram, mas tarde demais, e com pouca força. As coisas vão mal desde que Théodred caiu. Recuamos para o Isen com grandes perdas. Saruman armou bárbaros das colinas e pastores da Terra Parda.

Théoden que até então tinha ouvindo tudo oculto, aproximou-se do homem.

"Venha, fique ao meu lado Ceorl!" Disse ele. "Estou aqui. O último exercito dos Eorlingas está a postos. Não retornaremos sem lutar."

O rosto de Ceorl iluminou-se com alegria.

"As suas ordens senhor! E me perdoe..."

"Vamos para o Abismo de Helm." disse o rei.

A Tropa desviou-se dos vaus do Isen e rumou para o sul. A noite caiu e eles continuaram a cavalgar. Viram os altos picos de Thrihyne. Ainda algumas milhas de distância, no lado oposto do Folde Ocidental, ficava uma garganta verde, uma grande reentrancia no meio das montanhas. Os homens daquela região deram-lhe o nome de Abismo de Helm. Dirigiram-se todos para lá.

"É verdade que não se vêem muitas mulheres anãs." Começou Gmili. O anão resmungara, mas no final cedera e fora posto numa montaria. A senhora Éowyn estava ao lado dele, e conversavam.

"Aliás tem a voz e a aparencia tão similares que, muitas vezes são confundidas com anões."

Éowyn sorriu e ao voltar-se na direção de Aragorn ele deu-lhe outra informação.

"É a barba."

A jovem sorriu e voltou-se na direção do anão.

"Isso se fez com que se acreditasse que não existem mulheres anãs. E que os anões nascem de buracos no solo."

Éowyn gargalhou.

Gmili prosseguiu.

"O que é ridiculo é claro."

A montaria disparou derrubando Gmili.

"Tudo bem não se assustem. Foi de propósito. Foi de propósito. Dizia o anão."

Éowyn sorria enquanto ajudava Gmili a limpar-se. Aragorn e o rei sorriram. Ela pegou-se olhando para o guardião a sua frente.

"Onde está ela?" Indagou Éowyn

"A mulher que lhe deu essa joia?"

"Meu senhor?" Insistiu Éowyn.

"Está indo para as Terras Imortais com o que restou de seu povo." Respondeu Aragorn.

Éowyn quedou-se em silêncio e não perguntou mais nada.

Os batedores passaram a frente deles.

Subiram a colina. Passaram por Legolas que estava parado observando a distância.

"Háma. O que foi?"

"Não tenho certeza."

A montaria pateava o chão inquieta.

Quando repentinamente um orc cavalgando um warg caiu sobre Háma, derrubando-o da montaria.

"Wargs!" Gritou Grimbold. Alertando os viajantes.

A espada do cavaleiro de Rohan chocou-se com a arma do warg.

Descendo da pedra onde estava Legolas desferiu uma flechada no warg fazendo com que o Orc fosse ao chão. Legolas degolou-o rapidamente e avisou a Aragorn que se aproximava.

"Um batedor!"

Aragorn desceu a colina correndo em direção ao rei. Théoden se aproximou cavalgando.

"O que viu?" Inquiriu o rei.

"Wargs. Estamos sendo atacados." falou Aragorn.

As mulheres e crianças começaram a gritar apavoradas. Wargs não era algo que alguém gostasse de encontrar.

"Leve-os daqui!" Gritou Aragorn

"Todos os cavaleiros para a frente!" Ordenou Théoden.

Éowyn aproximou-se de Aragorn trazendo Arod pela mão.

"Vamos, ponha-me ai em cima. Eu sou um cavaleiro," insistiu Gmili. Com dois dos soldados de Rohan.

"Depressa!" O anão insistia.

Legolas voltou a encontrar uma rocha no alto da colina e postou-se ali com o arco na mão.

O grupo de wargs descia a colina. Era possivel ouvir seus latidos. Orcs armados guiavam-nos e seu objetivo eram os rohirrim.

"Deve levar o povo para o abismo de Helm". Disse Théoden para Éowyn.

A jovem estava prestes a montar num cavalo quando ouviu a voz do tio.

"Posso lutar!" Disse Éowyn

"NÃO!" Disse o rei.

"Você deve fazer isso por mim." insistiu Théoden.

Os olhos de Éowyn não se suavizaram. Ela sentia-se traida naquele momento. Preterida por ser mulher.

"Sigam-me." Disse Théoden cavalgando a frente.

Aragorn seguiu-o rapidamente.

Éowyn segurou as rédeas da montaria, mas não ousou desafiar o rei.

"Para as terras baixas vamos!" Dizia Éowyn conduzindo as mulheres, crianças e idosos para longe do ataque iminente.

"Fiquem juntos!"

Então o grupo dividiu-se. Os Cavaleiros subiam a colina a golope e os a infantaria escoltava os cidadãos.

Montado em Arod, Aragorn voltou-se na direção onde Éowyn. Eles se olharam por segundos e Aragorn cavalgou em direção a batalha.

**LEGOLAS**

Do alto da rocha, Legolas disparou o arco. E viu o primeiro Orc cair ao chão. Outra flecha e então Legolas impulsionou-se para Hasufeld que era guiado por Gmili.

Théoden levava os cavaleiros em direção aos orcs e wargs de Saruman. Aragorn cavalgava a seu lado.

Gmili caiu do cavalo. Mas sua queda serviu para derrubar um orc.

Levantando-se rapidamente o anão encarou o Warg que farejava o ar.

Traga seu belo rostinho até meu machado.

Mas mal o warg começou a correr em direção a Gmili, Legolas abateu o warg com uma flechada certeira.

"Esse conta como sendo meu!" Gritou Gmili.

Pronto os dois começaram o jogo de quem matava mais orcs e wargs.

Mal Gmili falara isso outro Warg veio em sua direção. Ele acertou a besta com o machado e ela caiu, sobre ele.

Aragorn decepou a cabeça de um orc.

Arqueiros lançavam flechas. Cavaleiros abatiam orcs com golpes de espadas.

Gmili com certo esforço tentava tirar o warg morto de cima de si mesmo, quando foi descoberto por um orc. O Anão matou-o quebrando-lhe o pescoço e aumentou o peso sobre si.

Outro warg apontava na frente de Gmili e vendo isso Aragorn veio em auxilio do anão. Uma lança atravessou o warg, que foi para a pilha sobre Gmili.

Théoden combatia um orc. Aragorn fazia o mesmo. E por isso ele não viu quando um warg sem cavaleiro guiando-o aproximou-se dele, derrubando-o ao chão.

Aragorn mal teve tempo de levantar-se quando um orc veio em sua direção. A espada curvada em riste, pronta para o ataque. Aragorn montou o warg e cabeceou. Com um golpe o oc derrubou-o do warg. Contudo Aragorn ficou preso a cilha da sela, e o warg subia a galope a montanha. O orc tentava chutá-lo e derrubá-lo, enquanto Aragorn tentava erguer-se. O warg disparava morro acima.

Com esforço Aragorn conseguiu segurar o orc pelo colete e derrubou-o. No entanto Aragorn não conseguiu assumir o controle do Warg e ambos caíram da montanha.

Com um grito Gmili matou outro dos lobos de Saruman.

Levantando o olhar, o anão notou que eram vitoriosos. Os wargs e orcs foram mortos. Os cavaleiros haviam conseguido.

Desmontado Théoden e Legolas vasculhavam o lugar com o olhar.

"Aragorn!" Chamou Legolas.

"Aragorn?" Indgou Gmili.

Legolas subiu a colina e ao tocar o chão ouviu o som de uma gargalhada. Baixa. Maléfica. Mas ainda sim era uma gargalhada.

"Diga o que aconteceu, e sua morte será menos dolorosa." Disse Gmili ao aproximar-se do orc. A Lâmina do machado apontada diretamente para o rosto do orc.

Legolas aproximou-se.

"Ele está morto." Disse a besta.

"Ele tropeçou do penhasco."

"Está mentido!" Disse Legolas Levantando o orc do chão.

O orc começou a rir e repentinamente o ar faltou-lhe e ele morreu. Legolas jogou o corpo de volta ao chão.

Então ele reparou na mão fechada do orc. E ao abri-la, ele encontrou o pingente que Aragorn recebera de Arwen.

Legolas subiu o penhasco até onde estava Théoden.

O rio corria lá embaixo. Se Aragorn havia caído como o orc havia dito, fora levado. Não havia sinal dele.

Os olhos de Legolas mediam a distância e mostraram-se tristes. Seu amigo se fora.

"Ponham os feridos nos cavalos." Disse Theoden a Grimbold que se aproximara do rei.

"Os lobos de Isengard retornarão. Deixem os mortos."

Legolas não podia acreditar no que ouvira. Theoden abandonaria Aragorn.

O rei dos cavaleiros pôs a mão no ombro do elfo e disse:

"Venha."

Legolas e Gmili permaneceram no penhasco por mais alguns minutos.

**A SER CONTINUADO...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Título: UM CONTO SOBRE ESPERANÇA**

**Autora:** Reggie_Jolie

**Casando:** Legolas/ Deirdre

**Censura:** R

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Beta:** Sem betagem. Apenas revisão básica.

**AVISOS:** sexo e violência

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J.R.R TOLKIEN e, bem, essa história é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão fascinantes e intrigantes. Apesar disso, os personagens originais – Deirdre, Bard, Elina, Onodher e outros - são meus e não podem ser utilizados sem minha autorização.

Linha temporal: Começa no ano 2992 da Terceira Era, antes da guerra pelo Anel de Poder se alastrar por toda a Terra Média e termina no ano de 1541 da Quarta Era. Seguindo, principalmente, o universo dos livros (O Senhor dos Anéis - trilogia completa - O Hobbit e Contos Inacabados).

**Sumário:** Elfos, Homens, amor, amizades, batalhas vencidas e perdidas. Uma história de amor, pura e simplesmente.

Palavras em itálico: élfico, Sindarin ou Quenya. Haverá um pequeno glossário para as referidas palavras no final do capítulo.

**NOTA DA AUTORA:** Capitulo dividido em duas partes. A batalha em si acontecerá na parte II.

Mais uma vez, é uma mistura do livro com o filme. Já que no filme Aragorn não chega ao Forte da Trombeta ao mesmo tempo que Théoden e Éomer.

Muito obrigada pela sua gentileza em ler esta história. Para os que estão no Brasil, Bom Feriado.

**cap 6. O ABISMO DE HELM PARTE I**

**ROHAN**

**THÉODEN**

Depois do ataque dos wargs de Saruman, a viagem continuou sem maiores percalços. Eles cavalgaram no escuro, a noite avançava e o caminho subia para o sul, adentrando as montanhas. Legolas só esperava que isso não signifcasse entrar em cavernas como as Minas de Moria, era demais para ele.

Em alguns pontos do caminho eles encontraram inimigos, mas eles fugiam ao perceber a aproximação do grupo de cavaleiros.

"Não vai demorar muito, eu receio"_ dissse Théoden_ "Até que o líder de nossos inimigos tome conhecimento da chegada do exército."

"Sim." Respondeu Grimbold que cavalgava ao lado do rei.

Em silêncio Legolas assentiu. Gmili que estava logo atrás também nada disse.

O som da guerra crescia atrás deles. Eles podiam ouvir, chegando através da escuridão, o som como de uma cantoria. Vozes rudes no ar. Ao longe viram tochas, espalhadas nos campos como flores vermelhas.

"É uma tropa grande e avança rápido. Estão trazendo fogo e conforme passam vão queimando palha, árvores, cabanas. Este era um vale rico e tinha muitas propriedades. Sinto por meu povo!" Disse Théoden.

"É triste ter de fugir desse jeito." Falou Grimbold.

"Não precisamos fugir muito mais"_ disse Ceorl_ "não muito além daqui fica o Dique de Helm, uma trincheira com baluarte antiga cortada através da garganta, quatrocentos metros abaixo do portão de Helm. Ali podemos nos virar e combater."

"Somos poucos para defender o Dique"_ disse o rei_ "Tem uma milha ou mais de comprimento, e sua abertura é grande. Na abertura ficará nossa retaguarda, se formos pressionados."

O rei e seus cavaleiros passaram a frente. Diante do passadiço que atravessava o rio eles desmontaram. Numa longa fila, conduziram seus cavalos rampa acima e passaram além dos portões do Forte da Trombeta.

**EOWYN**

Eles haviam chegado durante o dia. Seguiram a estrada pelas terras baixas rumo ao sul.

"O Abismo de Helm."

Eowyn ouviu uma das mulheres falar.

"Chegamos. Estamos a salvo minha senhora". Disse-lhe outra.

Éowyn parou e contemplou o forte. Ela sorriu e suspirou aliviada. Cumprira o que lhe fora ordenado. Trouxera as mulheres, crianças e idosos até ali.

O portão fora aberto a sua frente e ela entrou no forte.

Já havia muita gente ali. Erkebrand, senhor do Folde Ocidental, se encontrava ali. E muitos dos moradores de Rohan, que foram expulsos de suas terras por Saruman.

Soldados em cotas de malha estavam a postos nas muralhas. Pessoas por todos os lados. O lugar parecia um formigueiro humano. E ainda faltavam o rei e as tropas de Éomer.

"Abram caminho para o rei Theoden. Abram caminho." Disse o soldado no portão.

Éowyn ouviu e dirigiu-se para o pequeno pátio chegando a tempo de ver o tio, Legolas, o anão Gmili e outros membros da tropa chegarem.

"Tão poucos, tão poucos de vocês voltaram." Disse Éowyn.

Os olhos da jovem estavam inquietos.

"Nosso povo está a salvo," disse ela para o rei.

Théoden olhou a sobrinha e afastou-se um pouco, aproximando-se de Snawmanna.

"Pagamos por isso com muitas vidas"

"Minha senhora." Chamou Gmili. Ele se aproximou cabisbaixo. A voz quase um sussuro, algo praticamente impensável para um anão.

"O senhor Aragorn onde está ele?" Indagou Éowyn.

"Ele tombou." Respondeu o anão.

Então Éowyn voltou-se e ao olhar o rei, reparou no peso que ele parecia carregar sobre si.

Ela oscilou. Olhou para o chão. Voltou a contemplar o rei, que postava-se no alto das muralhas.

"Coloque todas as nossas forças atrás do muro," disse Théoden.

"Bloqueie o portão e ponha vigias ao redor."

"E aqueles que não puderem lutar?" Indagou Grimbold. "E as mulheres e as crianças?"

"Leve-os para as cavernas," disse o rei.

"O braço de Saruman cresceu muito se ele acha que pode nos alcançar até aqui," disse Theoden descendo a escada com o grupo de soldados seguindo-os. Eles passaram por uma pequena vala com água. Onde um grupo de mulheres e crianças se encontravam.

A muralha do abismo tinha seis metros de altura, e era tão larga que quatro homens podiam andar lado a lado em cima dela, protegidos por um parapeito sobre o qual apenas um homem alto poderia olhar. Théoden confiava na proteção da fortaleza.

**MIRKWOOD**

**DEIRDRE**

Deirdre empurrou o prato a sua frente. Não era a primeira vez que ela não se alimentava. Mas ela não tinha fome.

Sárie, sua única companhia, olhou feio para ela.

"Há três dias que não come."

"Estou com medo." admitiu a humana.

A ellith pousou a taça na mesa. Os olhos assustados.

"O que você teme? O rei?"

"Sim e não". Respodeu Deirdre. Ela persistiu. "Ele não me deixa falar. Então eu não posso ajudá-lo como Legolas pediu."

"Peça que ele a reçeba." Insistiu Sárie.

" E poque ele me receberia. O rei não quer ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer a ele." disse Deirdre. Então ela tentou outro assunto.

"Você tem noticias de Amord?" inquiriu Deirdre

A _elleth_ permaneceu em silêncio.

"Vê? até você está cheia de segredos. Eu sei que você cumpre ordens do rei. Peça que ele permita que você me dê noticias dele."

Sárie permaneceu em silêncio e empurrrou para perto de Deirdre uma travessa contendo torta de maçã e mel.

Deirdre olhou, mas não comeu. Então ela estendeu a mão e bebeu da taça a sua frente.

"Eu entendo que sua majestade esteja furioso. Afinal Amord desobedeceu a ele que é o rei. E seguiu-me."

"E você sabe porque ele fez isso não é?" instou Sárie

"Aye. Eu nunca deixei de ser a _A'mael_ dele. E por favor, não me condene, mas eu posso viver com isso."

"Sim. Ele continua apaixonado por você. E apaixonado e tolo são frequentemente a mesma coisa." Argumentou Sárie.

"Sárie eu não posso viver em paz, sabendo que Amord está preso por minha culpa."

"Fale com o rei. Quem sabe ele pode liberta-lo." Disse a elfa.

"Você dará o meu recado a sua majestade? De que preciso vê-lo. Que eu imploro que ele liberte Amord? Que eu nunca tive intenção de trai-lo?"

A _elleth_ olhou-a por alguns instantes antes de acenar concordando.

"Eu darei seu recado _Tarien_." disse Sárie dirigindo-se para a porta do quarto. Quando ela pôs a mão no trinco da porta Deirdre chamou.

"Sárie... eu ainda sou uma _Tarien_?" ela pilheriou.

"Você deve se perguntar se estaria aqui se o rei não a considerasse uma." disse Sárie saindo do quarto.

**ROHAN**

**GMILI**

"Onde ele está?" Indagou Gmili. Ao ouvir a noticia de que Aragorn havia chegado.

O anão abriu caminho por entre os humanos.

"Saiam da frente! Eu vou mata-lo."

O anão parou defronte a Aragorn.

"Voc~e é o homem mais afortunado, mais astuto e mais temerário que eu já conheci." Disse Gmili.

Aragorn já havia desmontado

"Tem minha benção meu jovem". Disse Gmili abraçando Aragorn.

"Gmili, onde está o rei?" Indagou Aragorn.

O anão indicou o lugar. E Aragorn saiu em busca de Theoden.

Mal havia adentrado ele deparou-se com Legolas.

O elfo olhou-o e disse em tom de pilhéria.

"Está atrasado."

"Você está péssimo." O elfo tornou a dizer ao olhar o humano de alto a baixo.

Aragorn riu. O som reverberou pelo lugar chamando a atenção de Éowyn que estava ali perto.

Ela chegou a dar alguns passos e parou. Então viu Legolas devolver a joia que Aragorn usava e perdera na luta.

"_Hannon le." _agradeceu o guardião.

Théoden estava sentado no trono. Ouvindo Grimbold, Ceorl e Erkenbrand. Quando a porta foi aberta e Aragorn entrou.

"Um exército numeroso?" Indagou Théoden.

"Não restou ninguém em Isengard." Afirmou Aragorn.

"Quantos?" Indagou o rei.

"Dez mil no mínimo." Respondeu o guardião.

"Dez mil?" Indagou Théoden. A descrença perante tal número em sua voz.

"É um exército formado com um único objetivo"_disse Aragorn_"Destruir o mundo dos homens.

Eles estarão aqui ao anoitecer."

"Que venham!" Disse Théoden saindo do salão.

"Quero todo homem e rapaz capaz de carregar armas." Disse o rei. Grimbold a seu lado. "Esteja pronto a lutar ao anoitecer."

Eles desciam pelos corredores. Aragorn, Gmili e Legolas logo atrás do rei.

Chegaram ao portão. Lá soldados reforçavam o mesmo.

"Do alto protegeremos o passadiço e o portão. Afirmou Théoden. Aragorn e Legolas em silêncio observavam as providências e ordens do rei."

"Nunca um exército atravessou as muralhas do Abismo e nem entrou no Forte da Trombeta." falou Théoden.

"Não é uma corja de orcs estúpidos." Disse Gmili apoiado em seu machado.

"Estes são uruk-hai. A armadura deles é espessa seus escudos são largos." Falou o anão.

Théoden aproximou-se de Gmili.

"Já lutei em muitas guerras mestre-anão. Sei como defender minha própria fortaleza."

"Eles quebrarão contra esta fortaleza como água batendo na rocha. As hordas de Saruman vão queimar e saquear. Já vimos isso antes." Disse Théoden.

"É possível semear novas colheitas. É possivel reconstruir as casas. Dentro desses muros resistiremos mais do que eles." o rei continuou.

"Eles não vem para destruir colheitas." Disse Aragorn. "Vem para destruir o povo. Até a última criança."

Theoden voltou-se e puxou Aragorn pelo braço. Aproximando-se dele.

"O que quer que eu faça?" Indagou Théoden.

"Olhe para meus homens. A coragem deles está por um fio." Disse Théoden de modo a somente Aragorn ouvir.

"Se temos de encontrar a morte, então prefiro que tal morte seja digna e lembrada." falou Théoden.

"Envie mensageiros senhor." Disse Aragorn. "Precisa pedir ajuda."

"E quem virá?" Indagou o rei.

"Elfos?"

"Anões?"

"Não temos tanta sorte quanto você como amigos." Respondeu Théoden. "As velhas alianças já não existem."

"Gondor os ajudará." RetrucouAragorn.

"Gondor?" Indagou Théoden.

"Onde estava Gondor quando o Folde Ocidental caiu?" Insistiu o rei. "Onde estava Gondor quando nossos inimigos nos cercaram? Onde estava Gondor?" Principiou Théoden. "Não meu senhor Aragorn. Nós estamos sozinhos."

Ele afastou-se de Aragorn.

"Mulheres e crianças nas cavernas." Disse Théoden a Grimbold.

"Precisamos de tempo." Respondeu Grimbold.

"Não há mais tempo. A guerra é iminente."

Os soldados começaram a esvaziar os corredores. Levando as mulheres, crianças e idosos para as cavernas.

"Vão andando!"

"Depressa!"

Esses mesmos soldados entraram nas cavernas e separavam, por ordem do rei, aqueles que podiam lutar ou segurar armas.

Logo o arsenal fervilhava de pessoas. Aragorn estava lá e examinava as armas postas a disposição.

"Lavradores, ferreiros, cavalariços. Eles não são soldados." Disse Aragorn.

"Muitos viram invernos demais. Outros poucos." Disse Gmili.

"Olhe para eles. Estão com medo. Está estampado nos olhos deles." Disse Legolas.

Os humanos pararam o que faziam ao ouvir o elfo.

Aragorn olhou-o.

"Tem motivo para temer. Trezentos contra dez mil". Legolas argumentou.

"Tem mais esperança de defesa aqui do que em Edoras." Disse Aragorn.

"Não tem chance de ganhar essa batalha." Rebateu o eldar.

"Todos eles vão morrer!"

"Então morrerei como um deles!" Afirmou Aragorn.

O humano e o eldar se encararam por instantes. E Aragorn saiu do arsenal. Legolas começou a ir atrás do amigo, quando Gmili o chamou.

"Deixe-o rapaz. Deixe-o em paz."

Cada aldeão capaz de brandir uma espada foi enviado ao arsenal. Disse Gamling. Ele estava no salão e reportava noticias ao rei Théoden.

"Meu senhor?" Chamou Gamling

"Quem sou eu, Gamling?" Indagou Théoden.

"O senhor é nosso rei". Respondeu o soldado.

"E você confia no seu rei?" Theoden insistiu na pergunta.

"Seus homens meu senhor," disse Gamling aproximando-se do rei, com a armadura de Théoden na mão.

"Vão segui-lo até o fim, seja ele qual for." Ele ajudou o rei a pôr o colete.

"Seja qual for o fim." Repetiu Théoden.

_Onde estão o cavalo e o cavaleiro?_

_Onde está a trombeta que soava?_

_Os dias de glória escoavam como chuva na montanha?_

_Como vento no prado._

_Os dias resplandescentes se puseram no Oeste._

_Atrás das Colinas_

_dando lugar as sombras_

Enquanto Théoden declamava os soldados armavam os voluntarios. Afiavam espadas. Crianças recebiam machados, lanças, capacetes escudos. Homens que em toda a sua vida jamais seguraram uma espada teriam de brandi-la.

E o pior se aproximava.

Como um rio que fora represado e agora escapara do confinamento, o exercito de Uruk-Hai de Saruman aproximava-se a passos largos do abismo de Helm.

"Prossigam. Para a muralha externa." Orientava um soldado.

As pessoas iam e vinham conforme a orientaçao dada.

Sentado a uma escada Aragorn observava a tudo. O descontetamento evidente em seu rosto.

Ele viu um garoto com uma espada na mão. O menino parecia não saber o que fazer.

"Dê-me sua espada." Disse Aragorn.

O menino aproximou-se incerto.

"Qual é seu nome?" Perguntou Aragorn.

"Haleth, filho de Háma senhor." respondeu o garoto.

O garoto e o pai deste tinham nomes de grandes heróis do passado refletiu Aragorn.

"Os homens dizem que não passaremos desta noite. Eles dizem que não há esperança." disse Haleth.

Aragorn levantou-se e deu golpes com a espada no ar. Sentindo-a.

"Esta é uma boa espada. Haleth, filho de Háma."

Ele pôs a mão no ombro do garoto.

"Sempre há esperança."

Aragorn voltara ao arsenal. Ele vestia a cota de malha. O colete. Atou o cinto com a espada e a adaga. Quando ele olhou para o lado, viu Andruil sendo posta a sua frente. Ao olhar Aragorn viu Legolas.

Até aqui você nos conduziu pelo caminho certo.

"Perdoe-me." Disse o elfo. Legolas tinha a dignidade de parecer envergonhado.

"Errei em me desesperar." Admitiu o filho de Thranduil.

"Não há o que perdoar Legolas", disse Aragorn.

Então ouviram um resmungo. Ao olhar na direção do som viram Gmili tentando vestir uma cota de malha.

"Se tivessemos tempo eu mandaria ajustar isso." Disse o anão. A cota de malha ficara enorme nele.

"É um pouco apertado no peito." Resmungou Gmili.

Aragorn e Legolas acenaram concordando. Na realidade o anão fora engolido pela cota de malha, como uma criança que brincasse de vestir-se com a roupa de dormir do pai.

Então uma trombeta soou.

"Não é uma trombeta de orc." Disse Legolas.

Eles subiram as escadas correndo.

As trombetas continuavam a soar. Os soldados aproximaram-se das muralhas tentando enxergar na escuridão da noite.

Mande chamar o rei. Disse o soldado.

Abram o portão!

Abram o portão!

A trombeta continuava a soar. E subiam o passadiço um grupo de soldados envoltos em capas azuis. Arcos nas mãos. Marchavam sobre uma bandeira que ostentava o sol. Eram elfos sem dúvida alguma.

Eles entraram no forte da Trombeta. Os soldados humanos os olhavam espantados. Era a primeira vez que viam assim de perto os primogênitos de Ilúvatar.

O rei Théoden chegou ao pátio ao mesmo tempo que os elfos. A frente deles, estava Haldir. O comandante da guarda de Lothlórien.

"Como isso é possivel?" Indagou Théoden.

Haldir fez uma reverência ao rei.

"Trago uma mensagem de Elrond de Imladris." disse Haldir

"Uma vez houve uma aliança entre homens e elfos. Muito tempo atrás lutamos e morremos juntos. Viemos honrar esta aliança." Disse Haldir.

A armadura de Haldir brilhava na fraca luz das tochas acesas na noite.

Nesse exato momento Aragorn e Legolas chegaram ao pátio.

"_Mae Govannem."_ Disse Aragorn aproximando-se de Haldir.

Então o guardião fez um gesto que surpreendeu o elfo. Abraçou-o.

"Voces são muito bem vindos", disse o filho de Arathorn.

"É um orgulho lutar mais uma vez ao lado dos homens", disse o capitão dos Galhadrim, ao rei Théoden.

_A SER CONTINUADO..._

**GLOSSÁRIO:**

A'mael- amada

elleth-elfa (singular)

Hannon le- obrigado

Mae Govannem- seja bem vindo.

Tarien- princesa


End file.
